Pasiones de París
by Ariyass
Summary: 1482. Eren es un gitano rebelde que busca sanar un corazón roto. Irvin, un honorable hombre que vuelve de las guerras. Farlan, un poeta en busca de aceptación de quien sea. Levi, un desalmado dictador que hará lo que sea para que Eren sea suyo. (Eruren/Faren/Riren) R18 (Para COTOTA/Maaeaca)
1. Capitulo 1

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no kyojin/Attack on titan no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.  
Creditos de la imagen de portada a quien corresponda.

 _ **Advertencias: Eruren/Riren/Leve Faren. Drama/Vocabulario explícito/Muerte de personaje/Abuso de todo tipo/Acoso/Racismo/Enredos romanticos/Ligera comedia (?**_

 **Nota de la autora:**

¡Este fic está dedicado a **Cotota**!  
(Y a Maaeaca)  
¡Este no es el fic que te debía-aun te lo debo-pero igual te lo quiero dedicar a ti!

¡Ojala te guste!

Ok, este fic estará basado en la película animada de Disney "El Jorobado de Notre Dame" y también en la novela de "Nuestra Señora de París" de Víctor Hugo. Y también muchas mafufadas mías :v

Es que Dios mío; vi a Esmeralda en una versión masculina y dije: _"Es Eren, ósea es Eren reencarnado"_ Sí alguien lo busca me entenderá.

No habrá Quasimodo, de una vez lo advierto, solo un Eren muy candente, un Levi lujurioso y un Irvin lleno de pasión.

Nos leemos abajo.

* * *

" _Todo lo que he amado ya está muerto"_

* * *

1482

 _No podía dejar de mirar sus pies descalzos, únicamente cubiertos por las vendas sucias que le había puesto para sanar sus heridas._

 _Tenía frio._

 _No quería hacerlo, no quería levantar la mirada, no quería hablar. Y pese a todo, tenía que hacerlo._

— _Entonces…_ — _murmuró_ — _No hay más._

 _Escuchó como se acercaba más a él de forma sutil, y no pudo evitar dar un respingo por la sorpresa al sentir el contacto de su mano cálida con la suya que estaba fría. Se había quitado los guantes para tocarlo. Solo para tocarlo a él. Sabía lo mucho que odiaba el contacto humano, el contacto con la suciedad._

 _Luego sintió un frio metal hacer contacto con la palma de su mano y solo entonces abrió los ojos, apreciando de forma amarga la gargantilla de luminosos colores, que resplandecían con la luz de la luna._

 _Era la que le había regalado. Símbolo de su amor. Cuando creyó que…_

— _Tengo que irme_ — _le escuchó decir._

 _Por un momento su corazón se detuvo. Quiso detenerlo, quiso decirle que no lo dejara, que lo solucionarían juntos. Quería hacerlo pero ya sea por orgullo o por mero miedo a ser rechazado no dijo nada. De igual modo no se dignó a levantar la mirada. Solo escuchó sus pasos en la nieve, alejándose de forma lenta pero sin detenerse, hasta que no lo escuchó más._

 _Se llevó una mano a la boca para evitar que los sonidos de sus sollozos salieran. Pero no pudo contener las lágrimas que él mismo vio caer en el suelo, confundiéndose con los copos que caían del cielo._

 _Salió el sol tras el horizonte pero aun así no sentía sus pies._

 **.**

—…ren… ¡Eren!

No reaccionó hasta que su amigo terminó de gritar su nombre.

Se encontraba durmiendo pacíficamente en una de las tiendas instaladas en su refugio, cerca del fuego para evitar pasar frio. Parpadeó un par de veces, para acostumbrar su vista a la luz de las antorchas. Se talló un par de veces para tratar de salir con su letargo.

—¿Eh? ¿Armin?

Su amigo rubio y de ojos azules le observó un poco preocupado.

—¿Cómo te sientes?—le preguntó—¿Tu brazo está mejor?

Eren se sentó en las frazadas, resintiendo el agotamiento físico de su brazo derecho.

—Lo está—afirmó—Ya no me duele, aunque está un poco cansado.

—Me alegró. Pensé que caerías en coma, dormiste mucho tiempo.

Eren le sonrió a modo de reconfortarle.

—Tranquilo, no es la primera paliza que me meten.

—Debes tener más cuidado, los soldados están cada vez más violentos, sobre todo con—

Armin detuvo sus palabras abruptamente. Eren pudo notar como apretaba sus puños en sus pantalones rasgados por las rodillas. Su flequillo dorado no le permitió ver su expresión, pero Eren apostaba que era de furia viva. Y es que, Armin con una estatura por debajo de la promedio y su complexión delgadas parecía sumamente indefenso, pero se las había arreglado para sobrevivir al saltar de una casa rica a la calle, prácticamente.

Eren no dudaba de sus capacidades, pero tampoco le gustaba verlo en peligro.

—Lo sé—admitió, levantándose con cuidado de su lecho, para empezar a vestirse—Pero no puedo simplemente quedarme quieto mientras veo como se roban lo que nosotros ganamos, _honestamente._

—Estuvieron a punto de llevarte al cepo **(1)** , la última vez estuviste a punto de desangrarte—le recordó—Sí Jean no hubiera llegado—

—Ya sabía que el sermón iba a llegar—le cortó, fastidiado—Además yo también le he salvado el trasero al maldito caballo.

Eren se acercó hasta el pequeño baúl donde estaba su ropa, dándose cuenta de que únicamente tenía los pantalones puestos. Rápidamente se puso su camisa holgada que únicamente tenía los últimos botones para abrochar, además de un cinturón en tonos azules y amarillo.

—Bueno—Armin suspiró en resignación, nunca podía hacerlo entender—Sí te sientes mejor apresúrate. Tenemos que trabajar un poco antes de que empiece el Festival.

Eren se volteó bruscamente al escucharle decir lo último.

—¿El festival? ¿¡Ya es ese día?! ¡Pero…!

—Dormiste casi dos días enteros—le recordó.

Eren bajó la mirada.

—Ya veo.

No dijo nada más. De inmediato comenzó a ponerse su sobre puesto en la cintura, adornado con bellos aros de oro fino que milagrosamente no había perdido, para luego ponerse su arracada en la oreja izquierda, finalizando con su pañuelo en el brazo izquierdo herido. **(2)**

—Eren—escuchó como Armin le llamaba—¿Estás seguro que quiere ir…? Podemos decirle a Hanji que te enfermaste o…

—¿Qué dices, Armin?—se rió él sin dirigirle la mirada—¡Claro que quiero ir! El Festival de los Bufones es el único día en que podemos divertirnos sin que la puta iglesia nos reclame nada. Además es una excelente fuente de ingresos, lo sabes… **(3)**

Y pese a su actitud indiferente, Armin pudo notar perfectamente que a Eren le afectaba ir a esos festivales. Porque cada año, el festival debía ser vigilado por la máxima autoridad después del rey en la ciudad; el juez. Y Armin sabía perfectamente el pasado que ambos tenían en común, que pese a parecer tan lejano, Eren aun no lo había dejado ir.

Pero, nuevamente, decidió callar, porque no valía la pena meter el dedo en la llaga en las heridas de su amigo.

Ambos salieron de la carpa, observando a su alrededor, como la vida en el mundo gitano había empezado ya. La mayoría salía para buscar sustento, mientras otros se quedaban a dar mantenimiento al lugar y organizar los papeles en el refugio.

La Corte de los Milagros **(4)** era inmensa, suficiente para albergar a la mayoría de los gitanos de Paris, aunque últimamente se había poblado más de lo esperado.

Tanto Armin como Eren se acercaron a las brasas, donde Jean comía un pedazo de pan de la noche anterior.

—¡Por fin la princesa despierta!—le oyó gritar desde su lugar.

—Cierra el hocico, yegua—le insultó de vuelta, sentándose a su lado y quitándole el pedazo de pan que masticaba. Y pese a sus insultos, él no se enfadó por eso.

—¡Oh, vamos! No me digas que te rompiste una uña y por eso— ¡Auch!

Jean cayó de bruces contra el suelo cuando recibió un fuerte golpe contra su espalda baja. Al girar su rostro, vio a la maldita cabra loca que siempre lo agredía cuando se acercaba a Eren.

—Mikasa—le llamó Eren—Me preguntaba dónde estabas…

A cabra de pelaje negro y con una arracada también en su oreja no cambió su expresión de asesina que fijaba a Jean en su vista.

—Ya, ya. Ignora al caballo y ven—Eren le ofreció un pedazo de pan que ella-a regañadientes-comió relajando su postura de soldado poco a poco.

Jean se levantó con ayuda de Armin, tratando de sobarse con las manos su área adolorida.

—Mierda, un día cocinare a ese animal.

—Tú eres un animal y nadie piensa en comerte, asco.

—Basta los dos.

Reiner había llegado a tiempo para evitar otra pelea, dándoles una mirada fulminante a ambos, acompañado de Bertholdt. Jean y Eren se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares, pero sin dejar de mirarse fijamente.

—¡Tenemos noticias de la Guardia Real!—gritó en voz alta, captando la atención de todos los habitantes de la Corte.

De inmediato toda la gente se reunió a su alrededor para escuchar el mensaje.

—Al parecer la Guardia reforzara su mano dura contra los gitanos—de inmediato se escucharon murmullos—Según tenemos entendido les han prohibido a las tiendas de los mercados principales vender cualquier articulo a alguno de los nuestros.

—¿Qué?

—¡Que se jodan!

—¡No pueden hacer eso!

—¡Hay que atacar ahora! ¡Hay que atacar a la guardia!

—¡Si!

De inmediato la gente empezó a protestar, mostrando su descontento ante la noticia. Incluso levantándose para planear un golpe de estado, y aunque Eren no dijo nada, su expresión de furia lo decía todo.

—¡Basta!—Hanji apareció en ese momento, colocándose lado a lado de Reiner, tratando de calmar a la multitud-Es obvio que esta es una pésima noticia, pero tenemos que mantenernos fríos por ahora.

—¡Pero, Hanji—!

—Eren, sí nos precipitamos a una guerra, es probable que perdamos o peor aún, que les demos la excusa perfecta para atacarnos directamente.

Todos bajaron poco a poco sus ánimos de pelea, al notar la expresión seria de Hanji. Era un alma llena de vida y vigor que casi siempre estaba sonriendo, siendo la bufona principal de las calles, pero incluso ella se mantenía firme ante problemas como esos.

—Aunque podríamos hacerlo por contrabando—opinó Bertholdt, tímidamente—Seguro hay locales que podrían apoyarnos…

—No hay quien apoye a los gitanos desinteresadamente—agregó Jean desde su lugar, con los brazos cruzados—Es obvio que pedirán como mínimo un poco más de ingresos…

Hanji y Reiner intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación, antes de que ella se colocara al frente de la multitud.

—Es probable, aun así debemos intentarlo. Sí tenemos suerte tal vez haya alguien que nos apoye como mínimo a comprar la comida. Pero sí no es el caso debo decírselos: las cosas serán aún más difíciles ahora. Tendremos que trabajar aún más duro y meternos menos en problemas.

Dicho esto le dirigió una mirada severa a Eren. Él solo pudo desviarla mientras daba un gruñido de molestia, pero nadie dijo nada. Todos conocían a Eren desde que era pequeño y sabían cómo era su actitud y sabían la facilidad que tenía para meterse en problemas.

—Por el momento continuaremos con nuestras actividades normales, finjan que no saben nada y sigan trabajando, mientras Moblit y yo resolvemos esto.

Nadie pareció de acuerdo con esta orden pero tampoco se atrevieron a llevarle la contra a Hanji. Porque sí bien el poder dentro de los gitanos no era regido por nadie en particular, habían aprendido a confiar ciegamente en Hanji y su "equipo", ya que más de una vez sus decisiones les habían salvado de problemas que hubieran sido innecesarios.

Todos se dispersaron, conversando entre ellos acerca de las nuevas noticias.

—¿Tu brazo está curado?—le preguntó Hanji acercándosele. Eren miró su brazo.

—Eso creo…

—Sí no es así será mejor que no salgas al menos por hoy. Ya sabes, a tu acto…

—¡Ya dije que estoy bien!—refutó él exasperado—¡Además sabes que puedo defenderme solo!

—Ese no es el problema.

Eren no pudo evitar mostrar su molestia ante la insistencia de su tía materna. Entendía su preocupación, ella le había criado luego de la muerte de sus padres, pero no la compartía en lo absoluto.

No escuchó cuando cerca estaba hasta que notó una de las marionetas deformes a solo centímetros de su rostro.

—¡Eren!—le grito ella en tono meloso— ¡Debes de mantener lejos de los problemas, muchacho! _¡Solo deja de meterte en problemas, pulga!_ —terminó por gritar _"Sony"_ , uno de los queridos títeres de ella.

—¡No me digas pulga, maldición!

Hanji simplemente sonrió simplona.

—Anda, puedes quedarte y socializar un poco por aquí. Escuché que el hijo de Castilla buscaba un buen mozo para—

—¡Ya, ya entendí!—le gritó tratando de alejarla—¡No me voy a meter en problemas, solo déjame en paz!

—¡Trato hecho!—le gritó ella, antes de darle un beso tronador en la mejilla—Iré a cambiarme para salir. Oh, llévate a Sasha y a Connie.

Eren la observó marcharse, antes de mirar a Mikasa, que yacía a su lado, observándolo.

—Vamos, Mikasa.— le llamó él.

Eren esperaba no encontrarse con ningún guardia al menos de camino al centro de la ciudad.

 **.**

Irvin Smith no había pisado Paris desde hace un ya muy largo tiempo. Lo había extrañado. Se había criado en una familia acomodada, en una mansión que se encontraba cerca del centro de la ciudad, por lo que por las tardes podía salir a recorrer la ciudad de la mano de su nana, admirando las artesanales construcciones de la época.

Su padre había sido un militar que apenas pasaba tiempo en casa y cuando Irvin creció, siguió sus pasos, alejándolo de sus orígenes.

No tenía ansias en volver.

Sí bien la guerra era agotadora, él sentía que la vida cotidiana y de alta categoría era realmente sosa y superficial.

Lo más probable era que al retirarse sería obligado por el rey a buscar una pareja de alta alcurnia, tener hijo e ir a ostentosas fiestas que en definitiva no eran la humildad en persona.

Algo que Irvin odiaba era eso. La forma tan desagradable en que se dividían las clases sociales y como el rico se saciaba con el trabajo del pobre.

Había regresado porque había sido solicitado por de una de las autoridades más importantes en todo París. El Juez era una persona demasiado religiosa, consagrada a la justicia en la ciudad, con el control completo, sin mencionar que el rey confiaba plenamente en él.

El único problema era que estaba…

—¡Fíjate!—le gritó un hombre golpeándole el hombro, pasando a su lado.

Claro, jodan con un inocente guerrero perdido en medio de la ciudad. Después se quejaban porque tenían una espada clavada en el pecho. Dramáticos.

Irvin no entendía que sucedía. Era un guerrero, sabía ubicarse perfectamente en un campo de batalla, en un campo inestable, pero le era imposible encontrar el Palacio de Justicia.

Le molestaba mucho. Las instalaciones habían cambiado, incluso el Palacio, porque ciertas personas de procesos administrativos –por sus huevos-habían decidido cambiar toda la parte urbana.

Por supuesto que nadie le ayudo a encontrar el camino. La mayoría se comportaban apáticos y poco agradables, poco natural sí al menos supieran que era un hombre de "buena" posición.

Escuchó un relinche de su caballo de cabellos dorados.

—Ya se—le contestó discretamente—Pronto te compraré tu heno, Mike.

El caballo volvió a relinchar e Irvin revisó el mapa por céntima vez consecutiva, atrapado en su propio objetivo, hasta que una pequeña pasó corriendo frente a él y tuvo que frenarse de golpe.

—¡Rápido mami!

—¡Espera, Sala!

Irvin siguió con la mirada a la niña que se detuvo frente a un pequeño grupo de personas que estaban amontonados en una de las esquinas de las calles más espaciosas. Fue entonces cuando fue consiente de una melodía animada y alegre que sonaba justo por esa dirección.

Irvin pensó que daría igual si se tomaba un par de minutos para admirar lo que fuera que la gente estuviera admirando antes de volver a tratar de hallar el camino al Palacio. Caminó con calma hasta hallarse cerca de la pequeña multitud.

—¡Ya basta, Sala!—la mujer había tomado a la niña de la muñeca y la estaba arrastrando en otro camino—Ya te dije; Son gitanos, nos quitaran todo—soltó con desprecio.

Irvin enarcó una ceja en su dirección pero tampoco dijo nada. En vez de eso fijo su vista en el pequeño espectáculo a plena luz de día.

Efectivamente. Irvin notó a una mujer de cabello rojizo atado en una coleta concentrada en tocar un pequeño clarinete sentada en uno de las esquinas disponibles, junto a una cabra que parecía danzar al son de la música de forma graciosa. Irvin no pudo evitar sonreír por esto, así que arrojo a un sombrero en el suelo un par de doblones.

No reparó en ese momento, en el tercer participante de aquel show, hasta que levanto la mirada y se topó con unos enormes ojos esmeraldas.

Un joven, o al menos eso asumió Irvin, -no parecía pasar de los veinte- que tocaba un violín azul chillón. Su cabello era castaño chocolate, largo, agitándose a cada movimiento que daba, su piel era morena, reluciente, nada anormal en un gitano, pero vaya que resaltaba sus ojos. La ropa de los gitanos eran holgadas por naturaleza y dejaba partes descubiertas cuando realizaban algún movimiento brusco. Irvin no pudo evitar asombrarse por una belleza tan exótica y no reparó en que lo estaba observando de forma fija.

Y el joven pareció notarlo, porque había dejado de tocar su violín solo un momento, para luego cruzar sus miradas. Irvin se sintió enrojecer cuando esas enormes pestañas aletearon como mariposas. Por un momento pensó que el chico se cohibiría o lo ignoraría por completo, pero lejos de eso el joven se dio media vuelta continuando con el ritmo de la música e incluso regalándole una sonrisa algo coqueta.

Dios, Irvin tuvo una bella vista de su trasero. Maldijo no haber podido admirarlo por más tiempo, cualquiera podría notarlo y lo tomarían por lujurioso e incitador.

Sin embargo, no hubo modo de reaccionar, un joven pequeño con la cabeza rapada había aparecido entre los tejados cercanos y había silbado de forma ansiosa.

Los gitanos se alertaron al momento, la música se detuvo de golpe y miraron a ambos lados como si buscaran a alguien. Sin embargo, ninguno se detuvo a pensar que pasaba, la mujer tomó ambos instrumentos y se echó a correr, con el joven siguiéndole los pasos, ambos haciéndose paso entre la gente que los miraba un poco sorprendidos.

Irvin tuvo que hacerse a un lado junto con Mike para que pudiera pasar y tuvo que mantenerse a una distancia prudente sí no quería que alguien chocara con su monumental animal.

La cabra recogió el sombrero donde habían puesto sus ganancias y había empezado a correr llevándoselo. Pero su urgencia por salir rápido la obligo a hacer un brusco movimiento, desparramando todos los doblones por el suelo.

La cabra pareció gritarle al joven porque, este se detuvo dando un leve derrape, para luego regresar sobre sus pasos e inclinarse para empezar a juntar los doblones de forma apresurada.

Irvin ni siquiera vio llegar a los guardias, hasta que los notó frente al chico.

—¡Tú otra vez, gitano!—le acusó uno de ellos—¡Ahora de dónde demonios sacaste el dinero!—le gritó tratando de quitarle el sombrero.

—¡Para su información lo gané!—le gritó agresivo de igual modo, sin soltar su preciada ganancia.

—¡JA!—se mofó con sarcasmo el hombre—¡Claro! ¡Los gitanos nunca ganan dinero!

—¡Lo roban!—otro lo tomó de los antebrazos por detrás con rudeza.

—Y ustedes saben sobre robar…—les contestó sonriendo sarcásticamente—¡Oye!—gritó nuevamente al sentir como trataban de quitarle el sombrero.

Irvin se propuso, por un momento, intervenir. Sin embargo sus planes fueron truncados cuando presenció como el joven daba un cabezazo al guardia que lo tenía sujeto por detrás, para luego dar una firme patada a la quijada del otro hombre. Se quedó mudo y todos en la plaza parecieron asombrarse también.

—¡Tú, maldito gusano!

—¡Un día en el cepo te enseñara a comportarte, maldita rata!

—¡Anda, levan—!

Ninguno pudo lograr su cometido, porque la cabra se había vuelto sorpresivamente más agresiva, dándoles unos topes potentes a ambos que los mando al suelo de inmediato. El gitano no perdió oportunidad y comenzó a correr, esta vez en dirección opuesta a la que había tomado su amiga.

Pasó prácticamente junto a Irvin y no pudo intercambiar una mirada fugaz con él, perdiéndose por un momento en sus ojos esmeraldas.

—¡Regresa, gitano!

Irvin nunca supo porque lo hizo, pero atravesó a su caballo "accidentalmente" en el camino de los guardias, provocando que uno de ellos cayera al suelo a bruces.

—Mike, siéntate **(5)** -le susurró.

El caballo acato la orden y terminó sentándose en la espalda de uno de los guardias. La gente, presenciando aquello, no pudo hacer nada más que echarse a reír por el rumbo cómico que había tomado aquel drama.

—¡Por Dios, como lo siento!—dijo Irvin, fingiendo demencia—¡Mal chico, Mike!

—¡Usted…! ¡Quite su…!—se quejó el hombre debajo del animal con voz débil, ya que el peso sobre de él le había sacado el aire.

—¡Enserio lo lamento! Simplemente no puedo sacarlo a ningún lado—Irvin quiso evitar la sonrisa sarcástica que se formó en sus labios.

—¡Quítenlo…!

La escena siguió segundos después, con la gente divertida a su alrededor, donde Irvin ya no pudo ver a ninguna cabellera castaña ni a esos ojos tan hermosos que lo habían cautivado.

Sin embargo, no supo que esos mismos ojos lo miraban a distancia, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, antes de que desaparecieran por las calles de París.

 **.**

El Palacio de Justicia era enorme, con una apariencia caótica y lúgubre. Pocos arrestados salían intactos de él e incluso había algunos que simplemente no salían, dependiendo de su sentencia.

Un carruaje se detuvo frente a las enormes puertas del Palacio, dirigido por caballos de pelaje oscuro. El cochero bajó para abrirle la puerta a su señor y acto seguido puso su mano derecha a disposición para que bajara.

Sin embargo, esté solo lo miro asqueado, deteniendo su mano con un par de anillos de joyas valiosas, mientras le lanzaba una mirada filosa.

El cochero dio un respingo de miedo e inmediatamente se puso un guante blanco en su mano, para luego ofrecerla de nuevo, esta vez más nervioso.

—P-Perdone, mi señor…

—Tch…—murmuró.

El hombre bajó del coche, de mala gana tomando la mano de su cochero, hasta seguir su camino con un magistral paso firme hasta las puertas de madera, donde empleados le abrieron la puerta y le dieron un respetuoso saludo.

De inmediato fue recibido por uno de los administradores del Palacio y una de las pocas personas que podían hablarle tan "libremente", sí se consideraba que nunca le hablaba bien a nadie.

—Juez Levi A.

—¿Ha llegado el Comandante?—preguntó sin alterarse, continuando con su marcha.

—¿Eh? N-No mi señor…Aun no…

—Odio la maldita impuntualidad. Espero que no hayas cometido otra estupidez al llamar a otro inútil, Farlan.

—Seguro se perdió en la ciudad. Es muy grande y—

—Eso no tiene que ver con tu deficiente trabajo—le replicó deteniéndose en la puerta que llevaba a un pasadizo para ir directamente a las catacumbas—Tus poemas pueden esperar. Concéntrate en lo importante.

Acto seguido, desapareció por el pasadizo, dejando a su administrador algo aturdido.

—…Este hombre…De que estará hecho…—murmuró luego de un suspiro.

 **.**

* * *

 **(1).-** Instrumento de tortura o de castigo usado antiguamente que consistía en dos maderos gruesos que al unirlos aprisionaban el cuello o algún miembro del reo.

 **(2).-** Por favor. Alguien busque en internet a Esmeralda _male_ versión. Sí las ven entenderán porque quise hacer este fic con Eren :v

 **(3).-** También conocida como "Fiesta de Locos", era un regocijo lleno de sacrilegios e impiedades que los clérigos, diáconos y sacerdotes celebraban en algunas iglesias, durante el oficio divino, en cierto día, desde las fiestas de Navidad hasta la de reyes y principalmente el día primero de año y por esto se llamaba también _la fiesta de las calendas_. Obviamente para "El Jorobado de Notre Dame" le cambiaron un poco las cosas.

 **(4).-** La Corte de los Milagros era una zona del París medieval habitada por mendigos, ladrones y prostitutas. Se encontraba en el barrio del mercado de Les Halles. Recibió este nombre porque sus habitantes, por el día, pedían limosna fingiéndose ciegos o discapacitados, pero de noche, ya en sus casas (corte), recuperaban _milagrosamente_ la salud. (Esta weba si existe :v)

 **(5).-** Amo esta frase, simplemente es épica en la película :'v

* * *

 **Nota final:**

Eso es todo…Sep…

Ok, no sé si tendrá continuación porque lo metí nada más medio jugando con la historia y comparando los personajes entre la película y la serie. Depende de la aceptación, la verdad no espero mucha audiencia.

(True story)

Bueno no tanto así. Pero me exprimí bastante el coco tratando de adaptarla (y eso que el capítulo fue cortísimo) leer la novela, verte la película, buscar definiciones….

Y yo en exámenes finales *Llora*

Sera un relato de amor, pasión y dramática muerte *voz del cadáver de la Novia*

Bueno ya enserio;

¿Habrá revolución? Sí

¿Habrá lemon? Sí.

¿Levi será malo? Tal vez.

¿Tacos? Dos porfa—*cof* *cof*

Espero que le haya gustado a quien lo haya leído, incluso desde las sombras. Y si nop, pues chido porque creo que le voy a seguir. *Auto-consolación*

* * *

 **Aclaraciones.**

Ok, por sí no quedo claro los papeles en la historia son:

-Eren/Esmeralda

-Irvin/Febo

-Levi/Frollo

-Hanji/Clopín

-Mikasa/Djali (La cabra :v)

-Farlan/Pierre Gringoire (Este personaje sacado de la novela)

Los demás son puros inventados.

* * *

 **Sobre el capítulo.**

Como ya había dicho, NO habrá _"Quasimodo"_ porque sinceramente la trama solo es de Eren/Esmeralda y meterlo sería como concentrarse en otra cosa y pues no :I

Por eso mismo cambiaré muchas cosas, meteré frases e incluso acontecimientos que no pasa en la película, sino en la novela. Sé más o menos como proceder, pero solo tengo el "boceto", no tengo nada concreto. Tal vez lo cambio, tal vez no. Ya se verá.

También meteré cosas únicamente de mi invención para meter más drama, esto será con respecto al pasado de Eren y Levi (Que creo que es más que obvio) entre otros personajes.

 **.**

 **¡Cotota-sama!**

Como dije, no es lo que tenía planeado a dedicarte. De hecho este es un extra; todavía te debo otro que sí sea digno y será corto, será a lo mucho un Two-Shot.  
Aun así espero que lo hayas disfrutado, sería un honor para mí que los leyeras y me dieras tu opinión.

/*3*/

 **¡Maaeaca-sama!**

¡También te dedico a ti este fic! Lamento no haber podido comunicarme contigo como prometí, pero enserio que soy una mierda para buscar amigos en Facebook (Hay demasiadas Maca's)

¡Aun así, espero que te guste, porque también soy fan tuya y amo tu fic!

*Corazón*

* * *

 **.**

Eso sería todo, creo.

La verdad no sé si alguien este leyendo esto y yo aquí estoy de pendeja dejando aclaraciones y definiciones y explicaciones y teorías.

Pero en sabias palabras de mi difunta abuela, sí haz de hacer algo, hazlo pinches bien…Creo…

Saludos.

Nos leemos.

* * *

 _ **Atte. Ari**_


	2. Capitulo 2

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no kyojin/Attack on titan no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

 _ **Advertencias: Vocabulario explícito. Mención de sexo. Leves temas religiosos.**_

 **Nota de la autora:**

¡Nuevamente este fic está dedicado a Cotota!  
¡Desde aquí te manda un beso enorme y también un abrazo!

¡Finalmente, actualización! Seeeeeeeeeeee

Ojala les guste, aquí cuenta más o menos el pasado con respecto a Eren y a Levi. Este capítulo se mantiene únicamente en presentar a los personajes por completo.

 **Una aclaración.**  
Olvide comentarlo en el principio, pero me gustarían que buscaran la música de la película del Jorobado de Notre dame mientras leen el capítulo. No sé. Yo lo hago cuando lo escribo y eso le da cierto realismo.

En este caso la canción sería la de: _Topsy Turvy_

Aunque claro que esta no empieza hasta casi finales del capítulo, pero ojala la escuchen ^^

Como sea, disfruten el capítulo, esta medio tranquilo.

Nos leemos abajo.

* * *

 _"Los que padecéis porque amáis: amad más todavía;_  
 _morir de amor es vivir._  
 _-Víctor Hugo_

* * *

 _El aguacero que cayó en la ciudad fue magistralmente fuerte. No había persona a la vista que pudiera atreverse a entrar en la tormenta sin perderse o empaparse._

 _Les daba una excelente ventaja en la situación._

 _En esos momentos, los candelabros colgados a cada lado del establo eran su única luz en la oscuridad. Una bella oscuridad._

 _Nunca le gustó ser visto desnudo ni verse desnudo. Se le hacía tan enfermizo. E impuro._

 _Por eso no le gustaba hacer el amor con luz más de la necesaria._

— _¿Mi señor?_

 _Y sin embargo, no entendía porque siempre terminaba cediendo a los caprichos de ese niño._

 _Un niño._

 _Otro pecado que añadir a la lista._

— _¿No para de culparse?_

 _Tampoco entendía como un niño al que bien podía doblarle la edad podía leerlo tan fácilmente. Como rayos permitía algo así._

— _Tápate_ — _le ordenó duramente._

 _Lejos de amedrentarse, simplemente sonrió con ternura, antes de dejar que la ligera sabana que le cabría los hombros resbalara para sentarse cómodamente a su lado._

" _No tiene pudor. Típico de un gitano" pensó._

 _Se levantó como pudo, poniéndose la camisa y el pantalón únicamente, escuchando los rayos cayendo del cielo, furiosos._

 _Tal vez había provocado Su furia._

 _Con total calma, tomó su crucifijo que ya hacia colgado alrededor de su cuello, observándolo. Luego lo besó, cerrando los ojos._

— _…Ave María Purísima—_

— _Sin pecado concebida… (1)_

 _Se giró a verlo, sorprendido. En esos momentos, no estaba sonriendo, lo miraba con la intensidad de su mirada verdosa, como un animal acechándolo en la oscuridad._

— _…Algunos gitanos leemos también…_

 _Las palabras habían sido soltadas casi con veneno. Estaba enojado. Lo vio arrebujarse contra las sabanas, dándole la espalda, dejando a la vista su espalda desnuda, seguido de un trasero bien creado._

 _Tragó saliva al ver como su esencia se deslizaba de en medio de sus glúteos. Sin poder evitarlo su hombría dio un tirón._

 _Como un imán atraído por el metal, comenzó a acercarse a él, hasta recostarse a su lado, pasando una mano por su cuerpo, apenas rozándolo, provocándole. Le dio la vuelta poco a poco, quedándose frente a frente, tomándolo del mentón, inclinándose para besarlo._

 _Una mano en su pecho lo detuvo._

— _… ¿Dios le perdonará este pecado?_

 _Lo decía figuradamente, porque aquel chiquillo varias veces había pasado por alto Su autoridad como para darse reversa ahora._

 _Pero entendía que era lo que quería decir. Qué tan lejos estaba dispuesto a llegar si seguían con esto._

 _También se preguntó a sí mismo que pasaba. Era como sí un demonio le diera la elección de regresar, de alejarse y huir de él antes de que lo devorara por completo._

 _La razón más lógica estaba frente a él. Porque tenía que permanecer en la fe antes que en cualquier deseo vano y pasajero del mundo._

 _Eso pensó, hasta que sus ojos chocaron con los de ese niño. Tan resplandecientes, llenos de vida, envolventes y envidiables. Tan bello. Tan perfecto para ser una maldición eterna._

 _Con calma, se deshizo de su crucifijo, pasándolo por su cabeza y dejándolo caer en algún lugar del establo. Estiro su mano y tomo su mejilla con cuidado._

— _¿Los tuyos te dejaran ir?_

 _También entendió que quería decir. No era la primera vez que se lo preguntaba a sí mismo, siendo gitano, había sido educado con el valor de la "familia". Dejarlos sería lo mismo que darles un puñal por la espalda. Pero la decisión la había tomado desde hace tiempo. Con un ligero cabeceo, le dio su respuesta, esperando ansioso la suya._

 _Con calma se inclinó de nuevo y esta vez atrapó sus labios en un beso abrasador, jadeante de anhelo._

 _El chiquillo se dejó hacer, tumbándose de nuevo, dejando que la lujuria se apoderaran de él._

 _Porque para Levi era una maravillosa condena._

 **.**

Habían corrido sin detenerse entre las callejuelas de la ciudad de París por varios minutos, tratando de ser lo más escurridizos posibles. Se habían topado con otros tres guardias y ninguno se comportó indiferente con ellos.

Eren se había sentido furioso por no ser capaz de afrontarlos por sí mismo y furioso porque ahora comprendía la preocupación de Hanji.

Los estaban cazando.

Y bajo esa extraña sensación de frustración que lo embargaba le quedaba un resquicio de duda.

Duda porque un hombre completamente desconocido lo había ayudado. Uno, que además, se notaba noble.

Por su físico había mucha gente que se sentía atraída hacia a él, buscando un contacto más íntimo. Y para qué negarlo, Eren lo sabía y lo usaba en varias ocasiones para ganarse el pan aunque el contacto nunca iba más allá.

Sin embargo solo era eso. Algo bonito e inalcanzable que todos querían tocar, pero nadie se sentía con el valor para defender a un gitano. Nadie se rebajaría al menos a ser visto con alguien de "su clase". Sobre todo…

— _No pueden vernos juntos…_

Eren se frenó de golpe y cayó de bruces al suelo, raspándose una mejilla por la fricción con el suelo. El sombrero cayo de sus manos y algunas monedas salieron volando a su alrededor. Mikasa se frenó también y se acercó, rodeándolo como si preguntará si estaba bien.

Algunas personas que estaban cerca soltaban bufidos de burla ante esto, Mikasa les lanzó jadeos de amenaza. Eren simplemente trató de ignorarlas, más que nada porque no tenía cabeza para pensar en su propia humillación. El pequeño recuerdo en su mente fue suficiente para apagarle el coraje que había acumulado con la pelea.

Así que no sabe si quiere llorar por la punzada que esa memoria le trajo o porque simplemente su día parecía ir de mal en peor. Simplemente empezó a recoger las monedas con la vista gacha, tratando de ignorar a la gente que pasa a su lado con miradas burlonas.

— ¿Día difícil?

Levantó la mirada, sorprendido. Reiner, vestido con su natural pantalón negro holgado, su camisa abierta azul marino y su paño azul cubriéndole el cabello rubio, le extendía una de sus manos.

Eren le sonrió de vuelta, agradecido, antes de tomar su mano y ponerse de pie.

—Gracias…

— ¿No se supone que no debías meterte en problemas?

Eren dio un respingo de sorpresa y de inmediato dio una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Q-Que dices…No…No estoy…

—Vi el espectáculo que diste a lo lejos…—le cortó de inmediato, para luego dar un largo suspiro—Debiste dejar el dinero y huir.

Eren abrazó el sombrero con más fuerza, frunciendo el ceño.

—No podía dejar que se lo llevaran.

—Eren…

— ¡No solo es mi comida, Reiner!—exclamó, molesto—También es la de Hanji, la de Connie, la de Jean.

Reiner no contestó nada, solo suspiró y comenzó a caminar a su lado.

—Solo se más cuidadoso. El alimento de un par de días no vale tu vida.—hizo una pausa—Además, Hanji ya nos amenazó para cuidar el trasero de su sobrino adorado.

— ¿¡Enserio?!

Reiner no lo miró, solo sonrió de medio lado. Ambos se desviaron de las calles y empezaron a atravesar los campos casi vacíos para cortar camino.

—Tal vez…

—Ya no soy un niño—murmuró—No sé porque se preocupa.

—No necesitas ser un niño para que nos preocupemos. Eres de la familia, eso es todo. Eso y que tienes la excelente habilidad de atraer los problemas.

—Pero incluso sí me meto en problemas, siempre me las arreglo solo.

—No en todos-le dijo suavemente.

— ¿Ah, no?—Eren no pudo evitar una sonrisa burlona.

Reiner se paró en seco, mirándolo fijamente. Eren tuvo que detenerse para voltear a verlo al notar que se había quedado unos pasos atrás. Lo miro sin comprender.

— ¿Qué?

Reiner lo miro directamente a los ojos.

—Eren—le llamó, seriamente— ¿Cuándo piensas tirar ese crucifijo?

El viento soplo fuerte e hizo mecer los trigos dorados del campo. Eren lo observó, sin poder ocultar su sorpresa. Sin poder evitar lo que esa confesión le hizo a sus inestables emociones.

— ¿Cómo…?

—Todos saben que lo escondes en tu pierna y que te lo quitas antes de dormir.

— ¿"Todos"?-preguntó, preocupado.

— ¿Para ser específicos? Armin, Jean y yo.

En ese momento, Mikasa dio un berrido.

—Claro, y también Mikasa.

Eren bajó la mirada, abatido.

—…Hanji… ¿Lo sabe?

—No—sinceró—Es solo entre nosotros.

Eren hizo otra pausa, intentando controlar el remolino de emociones que se habían asentado en su pecho.

—…Lo saben desde hace tiempo… ¿verdad?—no dejó a Reiner responder—¿Por qué no dijeron nada…?

Reiner guardó silencio un momento antes de abrir la boca de nuevo.

—Sabíamos que estabas mal—explicó con calma—Y también sabíamos que necesitabas asimilar solo tu situación. Pero creo que ya es tiempo…

— ¿De qué? ¿De qué lo olvide? ¿De que deje el pasado atrás y trate de ignorar el hecho de que me dejó de la noche a la mañana sin razón aparente?—Eren no pudo evitar la risa amarga que brotó de sus labios al momento que apretaba el sombrero contra su pecho— ¿Crees que eres el primero que me lo dices? ¿Crees que no lo he intentado ya?

Eren se cubrió los ojos con una mano, para evitar que las lágrimas fluyeran de sus ojos. No quería verse débil, no le gustaba verse débil. Pero no pudo contener el jadeo de desesperación contenido en su boca.

En todo ese tiempo se había propuesto ocultar lo que había pasado con _ese_ hombre. Todo en vano, porque incluso si fingía que todo estaba bien, sentía que por dentro se derrumbaba solo de pensar en él. La única persona que tenía conocimiento de lo que había pasado, además de él, era Armin, quién lo encontró en posición fetal, helado, aquella mañana.

Prometió no decir nada, pero sus mismas acciones habían delatado lo que había pasado. Lo único que agradecía era que Hanji no se hubiera enterado de lo que le habían hecho. Porque su tía podía ser la mujer más inteligente y sensata, pero –al igual que Eren-sus impulsos valían más en contadas ocasiones.

Eren sintió como Mikasa se le tallaba con cariño en sus piernas. Él no pudo devolverle la caricia.

—…Nunca dije que lo olvidaras…

La voz de Reiner trajo a Eren de vuelta a la realidad.

—Pero, Eren… ¿Enserio crees que te mereces esto?

Reiner no pudo evitar mirarlo duramente. No solo por el hecho de que Eren sufría, sino porque en ese mismo contexto estaba arrastrando a los demás. Estaban preocupados por él y la angustia de que nunca lo superara estaba creciendo. Sí Eren no cerraba ese ciclo pronto, los demás comenzarían a sospechar porque el chico gitano más guapo y sexy de París no había tenido ninguna relación certera aun.

—Ese hombre no es el primer ni el último pretendiente que tendrás…

—Claro…Porque soy "bonito", ¿verdad?

—…Porque eres la mejor persona que conozco.—sinceró—Es cierto que a veces eres un dolor en el culo. Pero el hecho de que te hayas entregado sin dudar me da a entender que quien sea el afortunado que te tenga, debe ser un maldito o con mucha suerte o un buen hombre.

—…No se trata de eso. No sé cómo voy a seguir después de…

—Te la pasas diciendo que no vas a rendirte, que aunque falles siempre seguirás intentando—Reiner suspiró—Enserio, hombre. Necesitas renovar tus ideas…En el amor es lo mismo…Pero pienso que simplemente no has querido dejarlo ir.

Eren sonrió tristemente. Luego se sentó, admirando el cielo de donde el sol ya estaba por llegar a su máximo punto.

—Soy un idiota, ¿verdad?

—Solo un poco.—Reiner le imitó, sentándose a su lado—Solo digo, que no vale la pena sufrir a estas alturas…

Eren lo miro, analizándolo. Reiner no pudo evitar sobrecogerse ante su mirada intensa.

— ¿Qué?

—…Es solo que hace mucho escuché rumores…De ti y…

—Ah—asintió—Son ciertos.

Eren se secó las ultimas lágrimas con el dorso de su mano.

—Debió ser difícil…Tú la amabas…

—Claro—confirmo, con una sonrisa nostálgica—Pero Annie fue la que decidió, así que eso me quita la culpa.

—Supe que fuiste a su boda, a escondidas.

—Lo hice—Reiner cerró los ojos un momento, como si recordara el pasado—Se veía tan malditamente feliz…Aunque sé que en el fondo se sentía jodida.

— ¿Has sabido algo de ella?

—No, pero es una mujer de alta sociedad. Sí algo hubiera pasado la voz ya hubiera corrido la voz.

—Te preocupas por ella, a pesar de que te hizo daño.

—Es natural, ¿no?—le preguntó sin esperar respuesta—Nunca pude olvidarla por completo. Pero en lugar de sentarme a sufrir decidí rescatar los momentos felices que me dio.

—Es una bella forma de verlo—Eren miro al horizonte— ¿Bertholdt lo sabe?

—Sí y lo respeta—se sentó a su lado—Sabes, soy feliz con él. Y no sería así de feliz sí hubiera huido con Annie.

Hubo una pausa.

—…Lo que trato de decir, Eren, es que la persona llegará. Y lo hace lo más rápido que puede **(2)**

Y Eren, por primera vez, sonrió. Lleno de un alivio y una felicidad sana. Como sí la charla con Reiner le hubiera quitado un peso de encima, aun si no hubiera tomado una decisión. Hablar de lo que había sufrido le había ayudado a desahogarse un poco.

—Gracias.

Reiner le regaló una palmada varonil en la espalda.

—Dale las gracias a Armin—recomendó—Fue él quien me pidió que hablara contigo. Creo que pensó que te ayudaría más…Con eso de la empatía…

—Tuvo razón. Lo haré cuando regresemos.

Mikasa dio otro berrido, en señal de aceptación. Eren le acarició ligeramente.

— ¿Harás tu show hoy?

—Lo haré. Me hará bien.

— ¿Incluso sí te encuentras con él?

—No empezaré un cambio si no lo hago ahora, ¿no?

Reiner no pudo hacer más que darle la razón. Siempre le había sorprendido que Eren podía ser una persona determinada, así que debía usar eso a su favor para empezar a amar de nuevo. Por alguien que lo amara de igual forma.

Eren simplemente, pensó, que el mundo había dado un giro diferente ahora. Se sentía amado. Y no por nadie más. Sino por sí mismo.

—¡Ereeeeeeeen!

El gritó afónico de Sasha los tomó desprevenidos. Venía hecha un mar de lágrimas, sin los instrumentos, detrás de ella iba Connie.

—Sasha…—le saludó Eren.

Ella se abalanzó sobre él, abrazándolo con fuerza.

— ¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!—gritó ella, sollozante.

—O-Oye…

—¡No quería dejarte solo! ¡Pensé que ibas detrás de mí pero cuando voltee no estabas!

—Solo a ti se te olvida tu compañero, Sasha—le reprendió Connie.

—Está bien, está bien. No pasó nada.

— ¡Lo sientooooo…!-continuó con su llanto.

 **.**

Farlan guiaba al Comandante a través de las mazmorras solitarias y oscuras bajo tierra. Llevaba una antorcha y se mantenía mirando el suelo donde pisaba. No había más que sonidos de goteras y de vez en cuando uno que otro gemido. Era una escena tétrica.

El Comandante se mantenía completamente firme y estoico, como sí no le afectara nada, aunque de un modo diferente a Levi.

Farlan se paró al final de un pasillo, parándose frente a una puerta de madera gastada.

—El Juez Levi Ackerman le espera del otro lado-le indicó.

Irvin solo asintió y paso por la puerta cuando Farlan la abrió. Entro con calma por otro pasillo más corto peor aún más atemorizante sí era posible, sobre todo con los sonidos al fondo, los cuales eran latigazos rasgando el aire y gemidos de dolor.

Irvin entró en dicho lugar, notando a un hombre con una sotana oscura y un sombrero negro en la cabeza. Era bajo, mucho más bajo pero no menos dominante. Y tal como había escuchado, su apariencia ordenaba respeto aun con su complexión delgada. Irvin no tuvo que ser un genio para saber que él era el temible Juez Levi A.

No tardo mucho para ser notado por el mismo, el cual dejó de hablar con un verdugo.

—Ah—exclamó al verlo—Debe ser el Comandante Irvin que vuelve de las guerras.

Irvin adoptó una postura militar de inmediato.

—Listo y a sus órdenes, señor.

—El Mayor Reiss me envió una excelente referencia de usted. Un hombre confiable, leal y fuerte, según sus palabras-Levi hizo un ademan, con un suspiro-Yo no me tomo las palabras a la ligera, así que espero algo más que un "buen" soldado aquí.

—Y lo tendrá, señor. Lo garantizo.

En ese momento se escuchó un latigazo y un grito de dolor al fondo de una mazmorra.

—Sí…Mi último Comandante fue una jodida decepción. Ahora mismo no debe pasarlo muy bien…

Dicho esto comenzó a caminar por otro pasillo. Irvin no contestó, simplemente caminó detrás de él, en silencio.

El Juez empezó a indicarle cuál sería su tarea dentro de la Guardia Real y de cómo serviría a la comunidad. Caminando por los largos pasillos del Palacio de Justicia. Irvin grabó cada detalle y palabra en su memoria, sin titubear.

El juez y él caminaron incluso por las terrazas bien construidas y fortificadas del Palacio. Irvin no pudo evitar apreciar la vista de París, dedicándole una mirada de brillo al notar que no había cambiado mucho en el tiempo que se había ido. Se le hacía tan nostálgico.

De repente, el sonido de música y tambores le llamó la atención y no fue el único.

— ¿Ha presenciado un festival, Comandante?

—No recientemente, señor.

—Lo envidio—admitió con un trago amargo—El Festival de los Bufones está cerca. Supongo que ha escuchado hablar de él.

—Nunca he presenciado uno en mi vida-admitió.

—Pero sabrá de los gitanos, ¿no?

Irvin no pudo hacer más que guardar silencio, al saber que responder ante esa respuesta tan poco convencional. Levi pareció aprovechar ese momento para explicarse.

—Los gitanos son los encargados del Festival.—explicó con calma—Y como sabrá, ellos solo levantan los bajos instintos de la gente con sus costumbres paganas.

Irvin guardó silencio, recordando el incidente en la mañana. Recordando aquel joven que literalmente no había hecho nada y que había sido asediado sin justificación alguna.

— ¿Los gitanos son perseguidos?

—Sí—asintió Levi—Durante toda mi vida me he encargado de capturar a los gitanos. Uno por uno. Y pese a todo mi éxito, se han multiplicado…

—Entonces, ¿Me llamaron para capturar quiromantes y adivinas?

—La verdadera guerra, capitán, ante sus ojos yace—comentó—Un hombre que influencia a otro a seguir leyes no establecidas puede ser un próximo asesino, ladrón…

—Y el Festival de los Bufones es el único en el que no pueden ser arrestados, ¿Me equivoco?

Levi ladeó una sonrisa torcida.

—Usted me agrada, Comandante.

Levi se dirigió a otro soldado.

—Muéstrale al Comandante su tropa. Salimos en un par de horas. Tenemos que mantener el control sobre ellos. Aun siendo su día no tienen derecho a alterar el orden.

Fue lo último que dijo antes de que saliera de su vista. Irvin suspiró. Había entendido que el Juez tenía ideas extremistas y métodos poco ortodoxos para cumplir la ley a su manera. Sus métodos eran eficaces para la población en general, había traído cierto orden y paz en las personas honestas.

Sin embargo, ahora entendía porque era repudiado y temido por los gitanos. Porque no los veía como personas. No como personas con derechos, al menos.

Irvin se preguntó una vez más que hacía allí, satisfaciendo el ego de hombre y sus ideas anarquistas.

—Comandante—le llamó el soldado, desde la puerta.

Irvin camino hacia él, siguiéndolo, pensando, que tal vez no había sido buena idea acatar la orden de volver.

Volver para castigar inocentes.

 **.**

Farlan había trabajado toda la mañana de aquel día. Los papeles y preparativos legales con respecto al movimiento del Festival eran notorios y pesados.

La Catedral había sido su refugio para descanso. Era solitaria y callada y era como sí pudiera ver todo desde lo alto. Sentía que estaba en el mundo de forma invisible pero certera. Le agradaba eso.

El padre Zackly le había cedido el paso al saberle un hombre bueno y de valores, que usaría la iglesia como inspiración y no con otro propósito mundano, incluso permitiéndole quedarse a dormir en el campanario cuando quisiera. Sin embargo, hacía tiempo que su musa parecía haberlo abandonado.

No había podido escribir absolutamente nada y eso lo tenía frustrado. Pensó que era la presión de tener al Juez sobre de él todo el día o por las Fechas de festividad. Pero aun en sus momentos libres de estrés no conseguía inspirarse.

Suspiró, una vez más.

Desde que había llegado a casa de Levi, su vida emocional se había ido en picada. Sobre todo porque Levi no era diferente al Juez Levi A. No lo odiaba, pero tampoco le tenía gran aprecio.

—Vaya, vaya, así que el gran filósofo llegó…

Farlan no se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de Ymir, su "compañero" de cuarto, por así decirlo. Un gitano fugitivo, como las otras dos que estaban con ellos.

—No lo molestes, Ymir—le regañó Christa, suavemente.

—¿Ah? Sí, claro, como sí me hiciera mucho caso…

Farlan no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonreír, ante la batalla campal que estaban llevando a cabo esos dos. **(3)**

— ¿Qué escribes?

La más revoltosa de todas, Isabel, le arrebato la libreta de sus manos y de inmediato corrió para evitar que se la quitara. Sabía cuánto odiaba eso, que leyera las cosas cuando no había terminado. Sin embargo, esta vez se mantuvo calmo.

— ¿EH? ¡No escribiste nada!

Farlan suspiró.

—Sí…desde hace tiempo que no lo hago, gracias por notarlo—acto seguido entro al enorme edificio sin mirarlos.

— ¡Farlan…!-intentó llamarle Christa.

— ¿Uhm? ¿Estará enfermo?—preguntó Isabel de forma insegura.

—¡JA! ¡Claro! Sí después de seis meses de escucharlas a las dos no lo ha enfermado, nada lo hará…

—Pero… Farlan nunca ha dejado de escribir…—aclaró Christa, intranquila.

— ¿Sí? No entiendo de qué vale escribir experiencias que no puedes experimentar…—un paloma se paró en el hombro de Ymir— ¡Malditos, pajarracos!—gritó rudamente, alejándola.

Ymir entró por donde lo había hecho Farlan antes, siguiéndolo hasta su pequeño escritorio, donde se había desplomado de forma ausente. Con calma, Ymir le dio un varonil golpe en la espalda.

—Oye, ya suelta, dinos que te pasa.

Farlan suspiró.

—Solo… no puedo escribir. Ya está.

— ¿Es eso? ¿No te has preguntado por qué?

—Claro que sí…Pero no consigo una respuesta lógica.

—Tal vez ya te aburriste de París.

Farlan no quería darle la razón. Amaba París. Pero increíblemente le parecía más tedioso y oscuro últimamente.

—Tal vez…

—Necesitas cambiar de aires, trigo seco—le animó sin mirarlo—Quizás es momento de que te largues a otro lado.

— ¿Enserio?

—Sí…Vete a otro lado. Visita otros lugares, ciudades, continentes…Lárgate a china…Que sé yo, pero solo vete.

—Lo que Ymir quiere decir—aclaró Christa, acercándose—Es que no tiene caso quedarse aquí si no te sientes cómodo. Tal vez es lo que tú "musa" trata de decirte… ¿Verdad, Isabel?

Isabel tardó un poco en contestar. Cosa rara en ella, porque siempre solía ser la más animada en la conversación, casi nunca paraba de hablar. Pero estaba vez su rostro demostraba una ligera ansiedad e Ymir no tardó en notarlo.

—Bueno…sí es lo que quieres. Sí, claro que sí…—le animó ella, dándole una sonrisa fingida.

Farlan medio sonrió.

—Les agradezco sus bellas palabras. Sobre todo a ti, Ymir…

—Púdrete.

—Pero creo que olvidan un importante detalle.

-¿Cuál?

—…Mi tío Levi…

Todos guardaron silencio ante la mención del hombre, tanto como porque su nombre no era bien recibido entre los gitanos, como porque sabían que Farlan no podía irse sin su consentimiento.

—B-Bueno…Tal vez sí hablas con él seriamente.

—No creo que acepte. Él sabe hacer todo, menos escuchar…y ensuciarse…

En ese momento Isabel lo observó con una sonrisa pícara.

— ¿Y tienes que preguntar, enserio?

— ¿Hablas de irme sin avisar?

—No hace falta mucha ciencia, genio—le comentó Ymir—Sí planeas las cosas bien, para cuando se entere de que te fuiste ya estarás lejos de su alcance…

— ¿Y si me atrapa?

—Mejor pedir perdón que permiso—le susurró Christa—Creo que…debes vivir tu vida por ti mismo no por—

En ese momento se escucharon sonidos de pisadas cerca. Farlan los miro a los tres y ellos no tuvieron que recibir ninguna orden. Se ocultaron en sus escondites, Ymir en una campana grande, Christa dentro de un barril e Isabel detrás de algunos cortinajes.

El campanero, después de todo, las había dejado esconderse, luego de que se volvieran de los gitanos más buscados en la región. Por órdenes de Hanji, debían desaparecer del mapa hasta que las cosas se calmaran. Ya habían pasado meses, pero no querían arriesgarse. Farlan no las juzgo por ser gitanas y ellas no lo juzgaron por ser el sobrino de su dictador. Ambos habían aprendido a desarrollar un compañerismo sólido y una amistad agradable.

Un niño de unos doce años, apareció, jadeante.

—Joven, Farlan—le llamó, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Farlan esperó pacientemente—El Juez Levi A. quiere que se encuentre con él en el Centro de la ciudad, junto a su grada para el Festival de esta tarde.

— ¿Tan pronto?—murmuró para sí mismo, luego sacó un par de monedas y las entregó al niño—Gracias.

En cuanto comprobó que el chico se había ido, todos salieron de su escondite.

—Parece que el plan de escape queda pendiente por ahora—comunicó Farlan, antes de tomar su saco y caminar hacia la salida.

— ¡Ni creas que esta conversación ya terminó, Farlan!—escuchó el grito de Ymir a lo lejos.

Él, solo sonrió para sus adentros, antes de salir. Los gitanos se quedaron solos, mirándose unos a otros.

—Creo que necesita tiempo para asimilarlo—comentó Christa con una sonrisa inocente.

—Pues que lo haga rápido, o de otro modo la idea terminará cebándose…—Ymir le dirigió a Isabel una mirada seria, al notarla callada— ¿Qué tanto planeas, tú?

— ¿E-Eh?—Isabel de inmediato soltó una sonrisa nerviosa—¡Nada, nada!

—No finjas, niña. No estas nada contenta con que Farlan se vaya…

— ¡Ymir!—le reprendió Christa.

—Asimílalo, se irá y punto. No tiene nada que lo ate aquí más que mero protocolo familiar.

Isabel se sobrecogió ante sus palabras y sus expresiones lo demostraron.

—…Excepto que le digas cómo te sientes…—habló de nuevo.

Isabel, esta vez, no se dejó intimidar.

— ¡No sé de qué hablas! ¡Déjame en paz, pecoso!—dicho esto se alejó del lugar.

— ¡Isabel!—intentó llamarle Christa.

Ymir no dijo nada, pero tampoco le quitó la mirada de encima.

 **.**

El Festival de los Bufones comenzó lleno de algarabía. Los colores llenaron las calles de Paris, sin mencionar la música animada que llamaba a la gente a montones a presenciar el espectáculo.

Farlan apenas se hacía paso entre la multitud de personas, intentando abrirse camino a la grada del Juez. Debía llegar a tiempo, sino quería que se molestara como era su costumbre con la impuntualidad. Atravesó el área de instalaciones donde los gitanos habían puesto a su disposición lugares para cambiarse o donde llevaban las instalaciones más estorbosas.

Los gitanos comenzaron a hacer acto de aparición, cantando y bailando, dando la música tradicional tan alegre e histórica que los caracterizaba.

En medio del revuelo, varias gitanas que danzaban sin pudor alguno, lo empujaron contra una de las carpas privadas, cayendo de bruces dentro de ella, atinando a jalar un cortinaje dentro de la misma carpa.

— ¿Estas bien?—escuchó una voz suave, pero masculina.

Un chico, de más o menos su edad, había cerrado una tela alrededor de su cintura para cubrir sus partes más íntimas.

Farlan se tocó la cabeza con una de sus manos, tratando de evitar que una jaqueca saliera por aquella embarazosa situación.

—S-Sí estoy bien…Solo…

— ¿No estas lastimado?—dijo de nuevo—Déjame verte.

Farlan dejó que unas manos le tomaran de los hombros y le voltearan cara a cara. Y se topó con unos enormes y bellos ojos verde-azulados. Hermosos. Rodeados de unas pestañas gruesas y bien definidas, en un rostro demasiado bello para ser de un hombre.

Se quedó anonadado, sin poder hablar por un momento, admirando aquella belleza, sin molestarse en ocultar el rubor que cubria sus mejillas.

—Ya está—su voz le llamó la atención de nuevo—No pasó nada.

—S-Sí, yo…eh…

Farlan notó una cabra a su lado que lo miraba de forma sospechosa. Donde se había ido a meter que hasta las cabras daban miedo, cielos.

El joven lo ayudó a levantarse, mientras Farlan se quitaba el polvo extra en la ropa.

—…Lo siento por la interrupción…eh…

—No te preocupes—aligeró él, guiándolo a la salida—Solo trata de tener más cuidado.

—S-Sí lo haré—respondió saliendo.

Antes de que saliera, el joven le dio la libreta donde Farlan guardaba sus poemas. Farlan, la tomó apenas rozando sus dedos, uno que le causa una sensación agradable, aunque el chico no parecía afectado por eso.

—Gracias…

—De nada, galán—el chico le hizo una seña con el dedo índice y el pulgar, guiñándole el ojo y luego entró en su carpa.

Farlan se quedó pasmado, viendo la carpa varios segundos, escuchando su corazón latir con desenfreno. Sin embargo, un par de tambores y una trompeta le indicaron que el Festival estaba por comenzar.

Recordándole que debía correr donde Levi de inmediato. Lo hizo, pero sin poder sacarse esa bella imagen de la cabeza.

 **.**

El Juez Levi tenía su propio pedestal a disposición para observar el festival desde casi todos los puntos. Porque pese a que detestaba ese Festival como nada en el mundo, no podía dejar de lado sus deberes como servidor público.

El Comandante lo observaba a su lado, luego de conocer a su tropa y desplegar a sus soldados para mantener el orden y la vigilancia.

De inmediato, un gitano ya reconocido casi como patrocinador del Festival, hizo su acto de presencia con su humorístico traje de bufón. **(4)**

—¡Que empiece el día de los tontos!

Ese gitano siempre se encargaba de inaugurar el Festival y de dar la presentación de los actos que mantenían entretenidas a la gente con sus creativas rimas. Era como sí todo cambiara. Como sí los repudiados gitanos se volvieran los seres más adorados en el mundo, todas unas celebridades que el mundo quería ver.

Tal vez, eso era lo que Levi más odiaba, que no podía hacer nada para meterlos presos, ni con pretexto de la gente.

La misma Iglesia se había opuesto ante un revocamiento del Día de los Bufones, tanto por el impacto social que tenía como por el hecho de que no veían un potencial peligro para la salvación humana. Levi odio esa junta más que nada en el mundo.

En ese instante, Farlan llegó, apresurado.

—¡D-Disculpe, mi señor…!

—Llegas tarde

— ¡Lo sé, solo…!

Antes de que pudiera terminar, un el gitano bien reconocido se interpuso entre él y el Juez.

— ¡Mi señor!—exclamó con voz ronca pero divertida— ¡Que alegría verlo este año en nuestro Festival!

Levi simplemente entrecerró los ojos en señal de amenaza. Era lo mismo todos los años, ese gitano se tomaba la osadía de hablar con él con tanta confianza, burlándose incluso. Sin que pudiera hacer nada en su contra.

—Tch.

— ¡Tranquilo, tranquilo!—le calmó de inmediato, poniendo sus manos al frente en señal de paz—Sí le hace sentir mejor, nuestros actos serán aún más cortos que el año pasado, ¿sabe porque?

— ¿Por qué?—preguntó desinteresado.

—…Bueno…Los ingresos son aún más cortos, ya sabe. La economía que hace que los más débiles sean desechados del mapa-

Levi fijó su vista calculadora en el gitano, sin ser capaz de verle la cara, ya que sus ojos siempre tenían una máscara que no le permitía identificar su rostro. Pero en el fulgor de su mirada pudo ver un rastro de veneno bien marcado.

— ¿Tienes alguna queja en contra de las órdenes _directas_ del rey, gitano?—Levi marco cada palabra lentamente, en señal de advertencia.

El gitano, pareció dejar de sonreír un momento, también entrecerrando los ojos en una adusta mirada. Después volvió a agrandar su sonrisa y a alegrar su espíritu de nuevo.

— ¡Bueno, bueno! ¡Siempre cae! ¡No importa sí es el Día de los Bufones, el Juez se lo toma todo enserio!—el gitano le dio un varonil golpe en la espalda— ¡Ponga una cara más alegre, mi señor! ¡La fiesta esta por empezar apenas!—dicho esto le coloco un sombrero de bufón, en la cabeza y se alejó gritando y cantando.

Levi se quitó el gorro con repulsión y lo tiró en el suelo sin ninguna clase de contemplación, limpiándose los restos de confeti que habían quedado en sus oscuras ropas.

Irvin no perdió ni un segundo de esa conversación, ni de ese duelo silencioso que pareció alterar el ambiente por un momento. Hizo añicos sus pensamientos y decidió desecharlos para evitar que brotaran de su boca. Incluso sí sus ideales eran distintos, no podía darse el lujo de hacer enfadar a su superior.

Enseguida, Hanji presento a cada participante del Festival con sus audaces rimas y canciones, dejando un rastro animado en la ciudad.

A Reiner como el hombre que podía manejar cinco espadas a la vez. Jean el traga-fuego (*). Sasha organizó un concurso de comida, siendo ella la invicta vencedora con más seis kilos de carne consumida en horas. Connie el malabarista. Bertholdt quién podía dominar a una serpiente con una flauta. Entre muchos otros que dejaban asombrada a la gente, sin contar la alegre música. El único que no pudo participar aun estando presente fue Armin, sabiendo que también era buscado por su familia, no podía arriesgarse a aparecer en el Festival.

Hanji le prometió que el próximo año se uniría.

Todo parecía fluir con un ritmo, tanto, que incluso Levi pensó que el tiempo había pasado más rápido de lo habitual y por fin podría irse a descansar a casa.

Nuevamente el gitano, hizo acto de presencia en el centro del escenario.

— _¡Ven hoy, ven ya!  
Pronto, pronto es la ocasión del misterio y la pasión_

 _¡Ven hoy, ven ya!  
¡Vean con mucha atención la más bella aparición!_

 _¡Viene la Esmeralda…a bailar!_

La gente se quedó asombrada cuando Hanji desapareció tras una humareda rosada, dejando a otra persona presente en el escenario.

El Juez observó el acto, algo curioso.

El humo se fue y dejó a la vista un gitano que varios llevaban de conocerlo desde hace tiempo, tanto por su personalidad y por su buen tino para meterse en problemas.

Pero esta vez, todos lo veían con ojos diferentes.

Los silbidos y los piropos comenzaron a lloverle al joven, mientras la música comenzaba sonar, en un tono más lento y más sensual.

Levi abrió los ojos, y estiró su cabeza lo más que pudo en un acto de reflejo, no creyendo lo que sus ojos veían.

Ante él, estaba la figura bien definida del niño con el que se había involucrado hace años.

Y sus labios no pudieron evitar pronunciar su nombre.

—Eren…

No importaba. El murmullo se perdió en medio del griterío y la multitud.

* * *

 **(1)**.- Esta oración no tengo ni idea sí ya existía en esa fecha. Intente buscar información, pero no encontré nada exacto. Sin embargo, la gente era muy religiosa en esa época, así que asumamos que sí.

 **(2)**.- Ni crean que saqué esta frase de _"How I met your mother"_ para nada. A callar.

 **(3)**.- Quiero aclarar que en esta historia, **Ymir es hombre**. La razón del porqué es sencillamente por la época. Es cierto que la homosexualidad ha existido desde hace muuuuuuchos siglos atrás. Pero, la cultura en ese entonces eran aun peor que ahora y los homosexuales, eran considerados pecadores…Como ahora, pero antes sí tenían derecho a quemarlos y encarcelarlos por eso :/ Así que, voy a incluir varias parejas homosexuales aquí, pero también quiero darle realismo al contexto. (Aun sí todos van por el trasero de Eren e.e)

 **(4)**.- Aquí Hanji es mencionado como hombre, pero es porque –al igual que al principio del anime-su sexo no es conocido, al menos no por los militares.

 **(*)**.- Un tragafuego, lanzafuego o escupefuego es un artista de circo que simula expulsar fuego por la boca. No hay una fecha concreta de su nacimiento o sus orígenes.

* * *

 **Nota final:**

¡Ya!

Esto es todo por el momento.

Lo sé, me tardé mucho en subirlo. Pero realmente me costó mucho…mucho terminar el capítulo. Tenía que dejar en claro varias cosas por ahí-incluyendo lo de Eren-. Y debía proceder con mucho cuidado.

Por eso no estaba segura de sí había quedado bien. Ojala no la haya cagado. No se preocupen, avanza lento pero seguro, ya pronto habrá mucha acción –en todos los sentidos-.

* * *

 _ **~Propaganda~**_

 _ **Acabo de subir una nueva historia llamada "Recuperando la Pasión". Tambien de SNK y Riren 100%.**_

 _ **Tiene amor, drama y sepso :v**_

 _ **Pueden pasar a mi perfil y verla si están interesados.**_

 _ **~Propaganda~**_

* * *

 **Aclaraciones.**

De nuevo, por sí no quedaron claros los personajes.

-Ymir/ Laverne

-Christa/Victor

-Isabel/Hugo

En resumen: Las tres gárgolas que aparecen junto a Quasimodo.

* * *

 **Sobre el capítulo**

Como dije, este capítulo solo se centró en presentar a los personajes, darles vida y presentar sus ideales.

Ame escribir a Reiner en esta historia. No sé, yo siento que al final de va a arrepentir y se va a unir a Eren y los demás *cof* spoiler *cof*

Otra cosa que seguramente habrán notado, fue que puse una escena de Farlan como "jorobado", pero realmente no tiene mucha importancia, también fue para presentar a Ymir y compañía porque aunque no lo crean ellos serán parte importante en la historia.

También quería empezar a aclarar los sentimientos de Eren. Como han notado está muy decepcionado por lo que Levi le hizo –lo cual aún es un misterio del porqué, pero eso también se aclara pronto-.

Y seguro también habrán notado que Levi no está…sano mentalmente. Al menos no mucho, se le bota un poco.

En el próximo capítulo viene el salseo 7u7 Seguramente ya sabrán porque. Eren bailando sensualmente, Eren rebelándose, Levi muriéndose de celos, Irvin y Farlan queriendo cog—

* * *

 **.**

 **¡Cotota-sama!**

Ojala te guste el capítulo.

Sé que aun te debo un One-Shot, lo tendré listo pronto, tal vez mañana.

Besitos ^^

* * *

 **.**

 **¡Un enorme agradecimiento a las personas que dejaron review! ¡Gracias también a los que le dieron fav/follow! ¡Y también a las que nos siguen desde las sombras!**

 **¡Un beso a todos!**

* * *

 **.**

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. Saludos.

 _ **Atte. Ari.**_


	3. Capitulo 3

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no kyojin/Attack on titan no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

 _ **Advertencias: Lengua vulgar y/o ofensivo/Tortura/Flasbacks/Violencia/Asesinato/Intento de violación/Abuso de autoridad/Capitulo largo –creo-**_

 **Nota de la autora:**

Mil años después, ya se.

Lectura primero y explicaciones después.

Recomiendo tomarse su tiempo, ya que para mí, al menos, es bastante largo el capítulo.

Notas y explicaciones más abajo.

Nos leemos.

* * *

" _Cuando se castiga a un inocente nace un malvado"  
-Víctor Hugo._

* * *

 _La primera vez que la vio llorar a lágrima encendida fue cuando tenía cuatro años. A Levi le asustaba que su escrupulosa y frívola madre expresara un sentimiento tan humano._

 _Las palabras de ella brotaban como vómito incontrolable, frente a él, pero incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos. Levi empezó a conocer el vocabulario desastroso que más tarde usaría en momentos de frustración._

 _Todo empezó con un simple: "Lo ha hecho…todo este tiempo…Sabía que nos traicionaría"_

 _Y al final fueron palabras con veneno que apenas pronunciaba entre dientes presa de la rabia, como: "La zorra de tu padre…La calcinarán en la hoguera…Gitana inmunda"_

 _Y su favorita: "No olvides que fue ella quién nos hizo esto, Levi"_

 _Sin embargo, ella continuó a su lado durante otros seis años más al menos. Fuerte y suficientemente sensata para no ser humillada bajo la mirada de la alta sociedad a la que pertenecían. Se aseguraba de desahogar toda su furia con Levi cada noche y por la mañana era la esposa recta y religiosa de Kenny Ackerman. Un hombre con la misma seriedad de su esposa, pero –increíblemente- con él guardaba una relación de cariño y respeto. Pese a todo, lo hizo sentirse más amado que su propia madre con la que compartía cada segundo de compañía._

 _Su padre siempre estaba fuera de casa y Levi, años más tarde, entendería que era porque tenía una amante gitana con la que se veía a escondidas y con la que trataría de fugarse una fatídica noche de verano cuando Levi tuviera once años._

 _Una de las sirvientas había empezado a guardar su ropa, sus juguetes y libros en un baúl. Al igual que las cosas de su padre. Kenny apareció más tarde, regalándole un gesto de cariño (una caricia en el cabello) y dándole una mirada prometedora._

" _Hoy nos libraremos de todo esto, mocoso"_

 _Levi no entendió nada en ese momento. Pero cuando se escucharon los tacones de Kuchel acercándose por el pasillo como pisadas de plomo y su padre lo mando a otra habitación, él se escondió en el armario para ver lo que pasaría._

 _Ella gritaba como loca. Y eso lo asustado a punto interminables porque madre nunca perdía el control. Lo acuso de todos los pecados habidos y por haber, lo condenó por lo que "estaba haciendo" y luego lo amenazó con matarlo. Kenny recibió cada palabra con envidiable valor ante la mujer que parecía poseída._

 _Al final hizo la misma declaración con una firmeza implacable._

 _Se iría con ella y se llevaría a su hijo consigo. Dejaría a Kuchel._

 _Más gritos y maldiciones. Kenny avanzó lejos del campo de visión de Levi, seguido por Kuchel. Escuchó gritos, luego cosas rompiéndose, jadeos y luego un golpe seco que hizo que el silencio reinará en la habitación._

 _Levi salió de su escondite temblando y con el corazón palpitándole en los oídos, de forma lenta. Kenny estaba contra la pared jadeando, con una mano en su hombro del cual manaba sangre. Un cuchillo de cocina en el suelo. Y la espada de su padre enterrada en el pecho de su madre. Ella en el suelo, inmóvil y fría._

" _No olvides, Levi. Ellos nos hicieron esto"_

 _ **.**_

La gente en el festival se encontraba en una especie de elixir ante el espectáculo que estaba siendo un rotundo éxito.

Los hombres –y algunas mujeres-gritaban y silbaban entre tragos y bebidas, mientras sus ojos se mantenían atentos al centro del escenario.

Un chico, un joven gitano bien definido entre la multitud, bailando. No era nada nuevo, ciertamente, pero el baile era lento, sensual.

Y no es que la ropa ayudara a callar esas mentes libidinosas. Estaba usando ropas holgadas y más cortas de las que un gitano –o cualquier otra persona-debería usar. Eran llamativas, color rosadas encendidas y con un lila intenso, dejando descubierto su pecho y sus pies.

La música aumentaba de velocidad de vez en vez, y el chico se movía al ritmo. Lento, movía sus pies grácilmente, meneando sus caderas y sus brazos, sus hombros. El chaleco fino que usaba de vez en cuando se le resbalaba por los hombros, dando una perfecta vista de su piel virgen y morena.

El pantalón también se le deslizaba de lado de vez en cuando y dejaba a la vista el precioso hueso de su cadera y un poco más abajo sin llegar a mostrar nada de más, dejando las cosas a la imaginación.

En esos efímeros momentos la gente gritaba con más fuerza, deseosos de ver más. Pero sabían que, incluso, en el día de los Bufones el Juez Levi A. no aprobaría algo así. Y de por sí, ya tenía mala cara.

Levi desprendía un aura de miedo. Sus ojos estaban fijos, clavados también en el gitano, pero sin moverse ni un apéndice. Era la misma expresión que alguien tendría al cometer un homicidio. Era aterradora. Sin embargo, nadie le prestaba atención.

El Juez apretó los dientes con fuerza. Había pocas veces en que el Juez Levi A. se le veía _realmente_ molesto.

Levi sentía que algo dentro de sí se hubiera quebrado de forma inexplicable. Era como un magma que encendía toda su ser y le estaba haciendo perder la cabeza de forma desagradable.

Verlo moverse, verlo exhibirse así de esa manera.

El Juez se jactaba de decir que los gitanos eran demonios de lujuria, arrastraban a la gente de fe al pecado y los atraían con su forma de vida. Y ciertamente lo creyó hasta el punto en que ya no le sorprendía ni la homosexualidad que se había desatado entre los rincones de París ni que fueran los gitanos los que la hubieran propagado.

Pero verlo justo a él…

Hace mucho que ni siquiera pensaba en ese muchacho, hace mucho que olvido su existencia y su nombre. Enfocó su mente en derribar la maldad de toda París hasta el punto que había dejado de lado su pasado. Había funcionado, pero ahora mismo aquellos sentimientos que le hicieron sentir repulsión por sí mismo reaparecían.

No estaban muertos, como había creído.

—Hey, vamos pequeño. Acércate aquí.

Uno de los borrachos más cercanos al escenario extendió su mano y atrapó uno de los volantes de su sobre puesto y comenzó a tirar de él.

—Capitán.

Levi se sorprendió a sí mismo hablar de forma tan repentina. Casi como si hubiera sido una reacción instintiva, alarmado. No pudo evitar sorprenderse de sí mismo y sobre todo, sentirse abrumado bajo una oleada de dudas.

Él no era así. Nunca necesitó recurrir a instintos, porque todo lo que hacía era bajo una mentalidad fría y razonable dentro de su propia perspectiva.

— ¿Señor…?—por supuesto, el capitán Irvin notó su vacilación— ¿Debería interferir?

No hubo necesidad de respuesta alguna.

En ese instante, se escuchó un golpe y a continuación, el hombre ebrio estaba en el suelo, con un enorme moretón en la mejilla, y la gente alrededor riéndose como locos por el cómico desenlace de lo que parecía ser un drama más.

El gitano estaba con una sonrisa torcida, en señal de victoria pero sin perder ese aire carismático, como si golpear a cualquier acosador fuera la cosa más tranquila del mundo.

Ambos hombres se quedaron petrificados.

—…No es nada, señor…—dijo Irvin, luego de aclararse la garganta para ocultar su incomodidad.

Levi no contestó, tenía su atención puesta en el gitano que parecía haber impuesto su presencia en el escenario de forma tan natural, que con unos simples movimientos de piernas tenía a todos en sus manos.

Y de un momento a otro, esos ojos se levantaron y se cruzaron con los suyos.

Fue como retroceder en el tiempo, en la época en que él era un mero aprendiz del párroco y Eren era un niño flacucho pidiendo limosna en la calle. Todo se sintió tan…lejano.

Pero también fue como si hubiera vivido un déjà vu. Encontró todo lo que había encontrado en ese momento.

Tanta inocencia con un dejo de ternura.

Pero de un instante a otro, como sí hubiera nacido una llama, se apagó esa mirada y volvió a ver unos perfectos ojos verdes transformarse en una mirada más madura. Más ardiente en deseo carnal.

El chico extendió una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios rojos y se permitió pasarse una mano por su cabello salpicado de gotas de sudor.

Comenzó a avanzar entre saltos ágiles, como un ciervo en su hábitat, acercándose más y más a él.

Y sin que el mismísimo Juez Levi A. pudiera explicarlo, tenía al gitano más ardiente del siglo sentado en sus piernas, con el rostro demasiado cerca del suyo.

 **.**

— Isabel, por favor, come.

— No tengo hambre, gracias…

Miraba fijamente por la ventana, donde podía escuchar el alboroto en la ciudad apenas en las primeras horas del día por el festival. Todo estaba demasiado lleno de color y movimiento, y le había servido de "terapia" para no volverse loca dentro de la catedral donde les habían dado asilo.

Pero tras un suspiro, se levantó y comenzó a caminar como un perro perdido, dándole otra larga vuelta a toda la terraza.

En cuanto se fue, Christa no dudó en hablar.

—Me preocupa.

—No es asunto tuyo, Christa…

Aunque, ciertamente, -y sin querer admitirlo-a Ymir también le preocupaba. Pero tampoco podía hacer mucho. Ymir suponía que el encierro, sumado la propia negación de sus emociones, había hecho que Isabel cayera en una especie de depresión.

Rara vez comía, dormía mucho –tomando en cuenta que ella era una chica muy activa-y también se negaba a hablar con él.

Pero no podía intervenir demasiado en sus sentimientos, tomando en cuenta que ni siquiera la propia Isabel estaba dispuesta a admitir.

—Tal vez…Sí Farlan habla con ella…—continuó Christa.

Eso era otro tema. Ymir también había pensado en eso. Pero el problema era que Farlan también tenía una vida desastrosa, una vida de la que todavía podía huir. Y temía que se condenara a sí mismo sí le decía que _era_ lo que realmente pasaba en su mente y su corazón.

No quería salvar a uno si condenaba al otro.

— Seguro mejorará cuando salgamos de aquí…

—Pero eso tardara un largo rato—continuó Christa—En la última carta de Hanji decía que los militares estaban reforzando sus medidas de seguridad…contra los gitanos.

—Lo entiendo. Pero sí pone la mirada en el resto puede que termine por mandarnos al olvido…

—N-No creo que olvide lo que hicimos…

—No hicimos nada, Christa. Lo sabes.

— ¡Pero todo París cree que sí!

— ¡Y seguirán creyéndolo sí seguimos callados!

Se formó un tenso silencio.

No solían hablar de _ese_ tema. Porque la controversia era mayor que la razón.

Christa lo entendía. Ymir estaba empezando a agotarse. Naturalmente cualquier gitano estaba acostumbrado a una vida llena de racismo, humillación e incluso violencia en las calles de Paris. Pero el problema radicaba en que ya no era solo violencia, era tortura. Y ya no eran meros castigos, era muerte.

Toda aquella batalla de razas y estatus sociales se habían reducido a una guerra por la supervivencia. Ella había visto parte de ello, pero no lo había sufrido en la misma medida.

Tal vez por eso, consideraba, que desatar una guerra sería contraproducente, porque tendrían a toda una nación detrás de ellos, solo porque sí. Por desgracia, una errónea fama les precedía.

Ymir pareció adivinar sus pensamientos, porque se puso de pie, evitando mirarla a los ojos de nuevo.

—No se detendrá…—murmuró—Ese hombre ha erradicado a más de la tercera parte de nosotros…y los que pudimos huir nos escondemos en las alcantarillas como ratas…

—Ymir…—le llamó Christa con suavidad—No podemos…

—Y la gente lo sigue como si fuera gallinas ciegas detrás de un poco de maíz.

Christa lo abrazó por detrás para acallarlo. Lo sentía tenso, como cuando se enfurecía, como cuando recordaba sucesos desagradables. Como el de aquella noche.

Y tras unos minutos, lo sintió relajarse poco a poco, hasta sentir como correspondía a su abrazo con una tierna caricia en su mano alrededor de su pecho.

—No es el momento—dijo ella en un susurro—Prometo que lo habrá…La gente entenderá lo que está haciendo…lo que hizo. Y entonces podremos actuar.

Ymir ya no quería esperar, lo sabía. Pero no podían hacer nada ahora. No podían darle la perfecta excusa para acabarlos por completo.

—O podríamos irnos.

Christa sonrió con tristeza.

—Lo haremos…Cuando esto termine, lo prometo.

Ymir tampoco pudo evitar sonreír. Luego se giró para ver sí Isabel había terminado su recorrido.

— ¿En dónde se metió esa insensata?

—Probablemente quiso recorrer la iglesia de nuevo. No te preocupes, ya volverá.

 **.**

El mundo no pudo evitar jadear al unísono, porque la escena era simplemente ficticia para ellos.

Un chico bello y semidesnudo, sentado en las piernas del más pulcro y moralmente correcto hombre de París. Era una imagen surrealista.

Levi contuvo el aliento. Eran pocas las cosas que lo impresionaban y ese día había recibido más de una sorpresa que quedaría en la lista de las peores –o mejores-sucesos en su vida.

El chico había cambiado. Se notaba más pesado, pero liviano a la vez. Su aroma era exquisito, incluso con el sudor bajando por su cuello y pecho. Sus manos se habían quedado estáticas, a ambos lados de su cuerpo, incapaz de hacer nada excepto observar en un estado de shock.

El chico sonreía casi con mofa desde arriba de él, como si todo estuviera totalmente controlado. Su cabeza descendió más y sus labios se acercaron a los suyos, entrecerrando los ojos sensualmente.

No. Eren…no podía…

 _¡PAF!_

Un golpe certero en su sombrero y sus ojos quedaron cubiertos por el. Luego risas escandalosas y el peso sobre de él había desaparecido.

Levantó el sombrero bruscamente, bajo una furia súbita. El gitano estaba de nuevo en el escenario, con una sonrisa pícara y unos ojos burlones.

La gente se reía a carcajadas, descontrolada.

Y Levi sintió que su cabeza iba a estallar.

Porque un maldito gitano lo había engañado.

Porque Eren lo había humillado frente a todos.

Y el maldito mocoso estaba bailando de nuevo, como sí no hubiera sucedido nada. Estuvo a punto de lanzar una maldición, alzar el brazo y ordenar que lo mandaran a azotar.

Pero no lo hizo.

Porque para empezar no se había cometido ningún crimen. Podía arrestarlo aun así, pero era el día de los tontos, donde todos los sacrilegios eran permitidos y donde casi toda la ciudad estaba reunida, siendo testigo de un acto completamente "inocente".

No podía hacer nada y el maldito niño lo sabía bien.

Como si hubiera leído su mente, Eren le quitó una lanza a uno de los soldados, la enterró en el escenario y dio una espectaculares vueltas alrededor de ella.

La música terminó a su compás. La gente aplaudió y alabo el espectáculo, lanzando monedas de oro al escenario.

El gitano se inclinó en una reverencia de triunfo.

— ¿Qué les pareció amigos?—Hanji subió al escenario en ese momento— ¿Creen que esto es bueno?

Se escucharon aplausos y silbidos.

— ¡Pues la fiesta esta recién iniciando porque llegó la hora que todos estaban esperando! ¡Saben a qué me refiero! ¿Cierto?

El alboroto perduró otro rato pero Levi ya no le prestaba atención, en ese momento, tenía los ojos puestos en el joven que estaba a un lado de Hanji, asistiéndole en lo que necesitara.

Intentó buscar su mirada, pero Eren no volvió a voltear en su dirección.

Irvin también lo noto.

La actitud de Levi, ciertamente, carecía de cualquier gracia y amabilidad, pero en esta ocasión sentía algo…diferente. Era ira, sí. Pero también una emoción que se proyectaba perfectamente en sus gesticulaciones. Algo bastante similar a la ansiedad.

Irvin no pudo sonreír casi con compasión.

Él tampoco se había resistido a lanzar una moneda de oro al escenario cuando el chico terminó su baile. Porque no podía negar que el chico era un perfecto acaparador de atención, de una muy _placentera_ sí se atrevía a decirlo. Además de, claro, un destello de locura en su personalidad, sobre todo cuando lo vio abalanzarse sobre el dictador de los gitanos.

Todo parecía tan surrealista.

En ese momento, una civil pasó golpear su caballo.

— ¡Hey, idiota! ¡Fíjate por donde caminas!—gritó uno de sus soldados, haciéndole a un lado bruscamente.

Se tambaleaba y parecía perdida. Usaba una amorfa mascara con un costal de papas pequeño, sus ropas estaban desaliñadas. No era demasiado "anormal" ver ebrios en este día, y no parecía causar ningún daño mayor, así que lo dejo pasar.

 **.**

No creía que lo que estuviera haciendo era malo. En realidad, lo único que le importaba era salir un rato. Alejarse de esa horrible prisión en la que se había convertido la catedral.

Se sentía turbia, tal vez un poco devastada. Por el mero hecho de que muchas cosas no estaban a su favor.

Tenía que lidiar con el hecho de sufrir una perdida impensable, luego de ser acusada por ello, quedar atrapada y excluida del exterior.

Sin mencionar que la idea de que Farlan se fuera…simplemente hacía su estadía menos soportable. Hacía rato que no la mencionaban ni a ella y a Ymir y Christa en los buscados, así que asumía que podía salir un rato, solo un momento.

Lo que no pensó era que la ciudad estaba prácticamente vacía con el festival, y se encontraba sola entre las callejas de París. Le agradaba, pero quería un poco de contacto humano. Solo un poco.

Pero no pudo evitar estremecerse cundo vio al final del callejón a dos sujetos que venían en dirección contraria. Ella se detuvo de golpe y rápidamente bajó la cabeza.

No podía ser vista al rostro, no ahora que había pensado con claridad.

Se dio la media vuelta, dispuesta a marcharse, pensando en lo estúpida que era, cuando chocó con un pecho firme y enorme.

—Pero miren, miren…—Isabel retrocedió, asqueada por el olor a sidra que emanaba de la boca del hombre viejo y robusto con el que había chocado— ¿Qué pasa, belleza? ¿Acaso no quieres un poco de amor?—dijo arrastrando las palabras y acercándose a ella, tambaleante.

— ¡Eh, déjame!—exclamó ella al ver que no se detenía y tampoco la dejaba pasar.

— ¡Oye, Maro! Déjala en paz, quieres. La guardia no está lejos de aquí, sí nos ven molestando a una mu—

El hombre se detuvo abruptamente al verle el rostro.

 _Mierda._

—Oye…—dijo él, con resolución en sus ojos—Yo te conozco. ¡Eres una de ellas! ¡Una de las gitanas que incendió el orfanato!

Isabel apretó los dientes y bajo la mirada. Estaba en problemas.

Nadie podía verla.

Sí descubrían alguna pista de su paradero, todos…

—No sé de qué me hablas—dijo ella, intentando pasar entre los cuatro tipos que la habían acorralado.

— ¡Oh, no, preciosura!—dijo otro, bloqueándole el paso—Tú no puedes irte, no tienes idea del dinero que nos darán por tu cabeza.

Pero antes de que pudiera tocarle el brazo, Isabel le respondió con un golpe certero en su entrepierna. El tipo se dobló de dolor, pero antes de que pudiera empujarlo para despejar su camino, otros dos la tomaron por cada brazo y otro la golpeó en la parte interna de la rodilla, tirándola al suelo.

— ¡Quieta, maldita ramera!—gritó uno, tomándola del cabello y presionándole contra el piso sucio.

—Tranquila—dijo otro, arrullándola en tono de burla—No tenemos que hacer esto…—Isabel sintió su aliento contra su cuello—Sí te portas bien, podemos llegar a un acuerdo…

Le dio una leve caricia en su espalda, bajando más, dejando en claro a lo que se refería.

Isabel sintió una oleada de miedo combinada con la ira.

— ¡Suéltame, maldito cerdo!—gritó ella. Luego sintió como la sometían con más fuerza, como intentaban encontrar el cinto de su vestido para arrancárselo— ¡DEJAME EN PAZ!

— No grites, pequeña ramera—el tipo que había golpeado se estaba levantando del suelo, mirándola con ira—Nadie vendrá a ayudar a una gitana asquerosa que es una asesina de niños.

" _No lo hicimos"_ pensó ella _"No fuimos nosotros…"_

—Apuesto a que nos darán recibirán como a reyes cuando les digamos lo que le hicimos a una puta asesina…

— ¡NO SE TE OCURRA TOCARME, CERDO!

—Hay que callarla antes de que llame la atención… ¡Se retuerce mucho!

—A la bodega, rápido.

Sintió como la ponían algo en la cara para cubrir su vista. Luego sintió como tiraban de él, para opacar sus gritos e, inconscientemente, tapar su respiración. Luego como la sujetaban con mayor firmeza y la arrastraban, moviéndola de lugar.

No opuso tanta resistencia, sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Debía hacerlos sentirse seguros antes de atacar.

 _Piensa_ se dijo a sí misma. _Piensa._

Isabel había recibido lecciones de pelea por Hanji. Era rápida, era fuerte y podía hacerlo. Había vivido en la calle, era poco fuerte pero ágil.

 _Solo necesitaba…Una oportunidad._

Pudo notar a través de la máscara las siluetas y las sombras de los hombres que la movían, luego como abrían una puerta de madera y como la arrastraban dentro del lugar. No podía dejar que cerraran la puerta si quería huir.

Giró su cuerpo tan bruscamente que no pudieron detenerla cuando cayó al suelo, ella le dio una patada a uno y golpeó a otro en su nuez de adán.

Trató de quitarse la máscara, pero otro de ellos la toma del cabello y estampó su rostro contra la pared. Pudo girar el rostro a tiempo, aunque sintió un intenso dolor en su pómulo.

Alcanzó a dar un certero codazo en la nariz de su atacante.

— ¡Hija de…puta!—alcanzo a oír.

Isabel retrocedió, aturdida, hasta dar con la puerta abierta. Salió y la cerró de golpe. Vio un barril a su lado y empujó con fuerza, hasta que cayó frente a la puerta, bloqueándola.

Se sentía mareada, no podía coordinarse bien, con el vestido echo jirones. Y cuando escuchó que esos sujetos intentaban abrir a golpes, lo único que se le ocurrió fue caminar de forma tambaleante en dirección de dónde provenía la música y el bullicio.

 **.**

Farlan pudo notar la tensión en el rostro de su tío, pero prefirió no decir nada. Sí conocía algo acerca de él, sabía que no debía acercársele ni irritarlo más. De todas formas, no diría nada. Además, Farlan sabía de sobra cuando odiaba el Día de los Tontos.

Pero esta vez, se veía…furioso. No era una persona alegre, definitivamente, pero era muy raro verlo realmente enojado.

— ¡Hey, idiota! ¡Fíjate por donde caminas!

Farlan pudo notar una figura tambaleante más entre la multitud, pero cuando se giró para continuar viendo el espectáculo un rayo de conciencia llegó a su memoria.

No le sorprendió que hubiera un ebrio más en las calles. No le sorprendió que usara un costal como mascara, ni que llevara solo un zapato o que chocara con cada cual en su camino, ni siquiera que fuera tan "impúdico" para tener la espalda descubierta.

Pero si le sorprendió, ver la cicatriz larga y gruesa atravesándole la espalda. La marca que él mismo curo cuando Isabel llego a…

Se giró a su tío, pero él no le notó. Corrió hacia el cuerpo que estaba prácticamente delirando. Lo tomó del brazo y jalo de él, hasta una de las tiendas que habían predispuesto los gitanos. Arrojo el cuerpo prácticamente dentro de ella, para luego cerrar de forma apresurada los cortinajes.

Su corazón latía apresuradamente y una gota de sudor se deslizó por su frente.

Rápidamente le quitó el costal y vio a Isabel sangrando por la nariz, con el labio hinchado y sudando frenéticamente. No parecía responder a nada.

—Far-Farlan…

— Isabel, ¿Qué…? ¿Cómo…?—Farlan no pudo terminar ninguna pregunta, sintiendo la frente de la chica. Se escucharon más gritos y Farlan se giró paranoico—Tienes que salir de aquí.

Volvió a ponerle el costal y pasó un brazo por sus hombros para sostenerla de la cintura.

—Vamos, tienes que ponerte de pie. Tenemos que volver a la catedral.

Se asomó al exterior y se alivió un poco al notar que ningún guardia le prestaba atención. Comenzó a caminar entre la multitud con Isabel a cuestas. La tarea no era fácil, sobre todo porque Isabel era casi peso muerto y temía llamar la atención.

Solo tenía que llegar a cierta calle vacía, luego podría llevarla a cuestas hasta Notre Dame.

Dobló una esquina, con menos gente a su alrededor estorbándole.

— ¡Eh! ¿A dónde crees que llevas a ese chico?

Farlan se detuvo de golpe cuando un guardia lo intercepto en su camino, mirándolo sospechosamente a él y a Isabel.

Farlan empezó a sudar de nuevo.

—E-Eh…—rio nerviosamente—E-Es mi hermano. Bebió demasiado y lo llevo a casa a descansar…

Esperaba que ese hombre no lo reconociera como el sobrino de Levi o de otra forma estaba perdido. El soldado no bajo la guardia.

— ¿Por qué lo llevas con un saco en la cabeza…?—dijo estirando su mano.

Farlan logró mover a Isabel a tiempo antes de que el hombre osara tocar su única mascara.

— ¡Es que…! ¡Ya le dije, está muy borracho! Intente quitársela pero no quiso… ¡Se la quitare cuando lleguemos a casa!

Farlan quería gritar internamente. Intentaba mantener la compostura y no parecer nervioso, pero la verdad era que el soldado aun lo veía de forma sospechosa. Aun podía ofrecerle algún soborno, pero rezaba que no le pidiera que le quitara el costal.

El hombre lo observó fijo, luego se hizo a un lado, un poco recio.

—Bien, sigue.

Farlan dio un paso para hacerlo.

— ¡Farlan!

Se detuvo de forma abrupta. Sintió su corazón palpitarle en sus oídos y su sangre se heló de repente.

— ¿Dónde demonios crees que vas?

Levi se había acercado hasta él, acompañado de su capitán y otros dos soldados.

— ¿Crees que puedes largarte así como-?—de repente, Levi reparó en el otro cuerpo que sostenía— ¿A quién demonios llevas ahí?

— ¡Señor, el muchacho dijo que era su hermano!

— ¿Qué?

Farlan se giró, y le regaló una sonrisa de lado, intentando controlar el notable temblor en su cuerpo y aferrándose más a Isabel.

—Disculpe, señor. Vi a un viejo amigo y quise acompañarlo a casa…no quería que me detuvieran, así que le mentí al soldado para poder pasar…

Sabía que Levi iba a estar más que cabreado si se creía su mentira. Pero siempre podía dejar a Isabel en un lugar seguro y luego volver por ella, con el sermón de su tío a cuestas.

Sin embargo, ese día el Juez estaba más que colmado de paciencia y esta vez no iba a dejar pasar ninguna falta. Y no iba a ser delicado.

Y el Juez Levi…no era ningún tonto.

En un simple movimiento, tiró del costal y se descubrió el rostro de Isabel.

Farlan no pudo evitar que se mundo se detuviera por un instante cuando notó el brillo de sorpresa en los ojos de su tío.

 **.**

El día estaba por terminar y Hanji estaba más que satisfecha con el resultado. Sin ningún incidente mayor, con dinero recolectado y una emblemática fecha de diversión en medio de un calvario para su gente.

Sabía que su pequeña broma al Juez podía costarle un poco en el futuro, pero valía la pena. Si ponían a la gente de su lado, por medio de una atracción silencio, podía hacer que el Juez cediera por presión a un momento de paz con su pueblo.

Era poco probable, pero no imposible.

Cuando el acto de flechas y manzanas de Sasha terminó, se preparó para subir a la tribuna y dar lugar a otro pequeño acto.

Una mano la hizo a un lado de forma poco delicada.

—A un lado gitana—dijo el soldado que la empujó.

Levi apareció a su lado.

—Debemos dar un anuncio oficial…-dijo de forma demasiado tranquila, peligrosamente tranquila.

Hanji, sin embargo, sonrió alegremente, empujando el brote de rabia.

—Mi señor—dijo ella en tono de compasión fingida—Ya sabe que no puede interferir este acontecimiento. El pueblo se molestará si-

—Créeme que al pueblo le interesará oír esto—le cortó de golpe, con una sonrisa ladina en los labios. Luego subió sin darle oportunidad a responder.

En cuanto Levi llamó a la calma, la multitud empezó a vitorear y protestar por la interrupción. Sin embargo, el Juez no se inmuto. Su humor había mejorado notablemente y nadie sabía porque.

El Capitán Irvin se colocó a su lado, cruzando los brazos detrás de su espalda. No le gustaba nada lo que estaba por pasar.

— Sé que desean continuar con la… Festividad—exclamó, fuerte y claro, llamando a la calma—Pero ha acontecido algo de mayor relevancia.

La gente bajó la voz, pero aún se podía oír murmullos y silbidos inconformes.

—Muchos recordarán lo que sucedió hace tiempo. El terrible incendio en el orfanato, que dejó vidas perdidas y daños irreversibles…

La gente guardó silencio, como si esas hubieran sido palabras mágicas. De repente, el ambiente se volvió tenso y Hanji apretó los labios con enfado. No sabía a lo que jugaba ese hombre, pero no podía ser algo bueno.

—Como bien saben, pudimos identificar a los tres culpables de aquel vil acto. Tres gitanos—hizo una pausa dramática—Hoy, Dios nos ha escuchado y hemos atrapado aquí mismo a uno de ellos.

Luego, su dedo largo y delgado señaló al otro lado de la plaza, donde se encontraba el cepo de castigo.

La gente dirigió su vista a la gitana amordazada, golpeada y semidesnuda en el cepo de manos y cabeza. _(1)_

Hanji abrió los ojos, impresionada por la declaración del Juez.

La gente comenzó a moverse como abejas a la miel, primero lentamente, pero luego todos parecían ansiosos por mirar más de cerca.

Jean le lanzó una mirada interrogante a Hanji, cuando notó que todos se iban.

Hanji bajó del escenario también, al notar la nula atención de todos, y comenzó a hacerse paso entre la gente de forma incomoda.

Conforme más avanzaba, más notaba que la gente se agitaba y empezaba a alzar la voz.

— ¡Hanji!

Eren había salido de su carpa, vestido normal, con Mikasa trotando a su lado entre la multitud.

—Eren.

— ¿Qué está pasando?—preguntó cuándo estuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

— ¡Ramera!

Como si fuera un reloj de cuerda, todas las piezas comenzaron a encajar, y los gritos e insultos violentos brotaron de la multitud que estaba más cerca de la gitana.

— ¡Arderas en el infierno!

— ¡Asesina de niños!

Hanji se giró alrededor, con una mirada adusta.

—Esto no me gusta nada…—murmuró más para sí misma.

Le dio a Reiner un silbido y una señal con la mano. Él asintió y comenzó a reunir a su gente para que empezar a recoger todo rápido.

Mientras tanto, Eren comenzó a caminar entre la multitud, tan ansioso como curioso. Hasta que pudo entrar a las primeras filas, donde cualquier tipo de insulto, grito y maldición brotaba de las personas a su alrededor.

Cuando pudo hacerse un hueco para observar al centro de la plaza. Abrió los ojos, impactado, al reconocer el rostro demacrado de Isabel.

 **.**

Levi caminaba de forma lenta y precisa, con la barbilla en alto y los ojos fijos al frente.

Los soldados a su alrededor hacían a un lado a los fanáticos que luchaban por llegar más al frente.

Irvin caminaba a su lado, también con la mirada endurecida.

—Señor—le llamó lo suficientemente fuerte para que lo escuchase—No tengo que decirle el impacto que esto tendrá si hacemos esto ahora.

—Tiene razón, capitán. No tiene qué—cortó de golpe—No podemos esperar más. Y no me imagino otro momento más oportuno que el Día de los Bufones para este acontecimiento.

Levi se le adelantó varios pasos e Irvin tuvo que parar un momento, antes de igualar su paso. Juraba haber visto una pequeña sonrisa en la comisura de su labio. Presentía que lo que Levi hacía en esta ocasión era mera satisfacción personal más que justicia.

Cuando pudieron llegar hasta el centro de la plaza, con el Festival olvidado, Levi se paró nuevamente frente a las personas y alzó los brazos en señal de silencio, con Irvin a su lado.

— ¡Esta gitana, como habrán notado, es una de las culpables de los actos más atroces que he presenciado en mi vida!—más gritos— ¡Ella y otros dos gitanos intentaron robar el pobre orfanato! ¡Pero los descubrieron y para escapar, incendiaron todo a su paso, incluyendo a los niños que aún se encontraban dentro!

Todo estalló en insultos, gritos y protestas ruidosas. La gente intentó abalanzarse sobre la prisionera, pero fueron detenidos por los guardias que habían empezado a dispersarse para retenerla.

Eso no evito que arrojaran comida, piedras y todo lo que fuera sólido.

— ¡ _Isabel!_

— _Isabel…_

— _Es Isabel._

Hanji se giró cuando sintió más de una presencia detrás de ella. Todo su pueblo también se había congregado como uno solo, y reconocieron a su camarada siendo humillada por un crimen que –ellos sabían- no cometió.

—Hay que hacer algo…—murmuró Jean, con la mandíbula apretada y las manos hechas puños.

— ¡Van a matarla!—gritó Sasha, escandalizada y al borde del llanto— ¡Van a pasarla por el toro _(2)_ o algo peor!

—Sí atacamos ahora solo haremos que nos maten a todos—dijo Reiner.

— ¡No podemos dejarla morir!—le gritó Connie.

La discusión se estaba haciendo más escandalosa, dividido por los que querían intervenir como por los que estaban listos para huir.

En ese instante, alguien toco el hombro de Hanji con un gesto casi imperceptible. Ella miró la mano que le dio un ligero apretón y luego levantó la vista para ver a Moblit pasando a su lado y caminando de forma lenta e imperceptible entre la multitud.

Con su traje de noble, pulcro y limpió, tabardo negro y un tocado sobre su cabeza. Camino varios pasos lejos de ella, sin mirarla, hasta que finalmente se dio media vuelta y la miro a ella directamente a los ojos.

Fue como si el mundo se detuviera por un instante, aun con la gente gritando y perdiendo el control a su alrededor, cuando pudo notar el claro movimiento de la cabeza de Moblit, en negación.

Diciéndoselo todo con ese simple gesto y sin cruzar palabra, también se perdió entre la multitud.

Hanji cerró los ojos con pesar y se permitió que la culpa la llenara por un breve instante, antes de girarse a su gente con firmeza.

— ¿Hanji…?—empezó Armin, al ver su expresión.

—Recojan todo. Nos vamos—dijo duramente, pasando en medio del grupo de discusión.

Las voces de los suyos se detuvieron instantáneamente y la miraron, la mayoría sin dar crédito a lo que decía.

— ¿Qué?

—Ya oyeron—dijo sin mirarlos.

— ¡Debes estar bromeando, Hanji!—gritó Jean, indignado— ¿¡Vamos a dejarla sufrir y morir?! ¿¡A Isabel?!

Ella lo asió de golpe del cuello de su camisa y lo acercó cara a cara. Nadie movió ni un pelo.

— Salvaremos a los pocos que quedemos mientras podamos. No les daremos una razón para atacarnos directamente, no ahora—su tono de voz era bajo, peligroso y aunque Jean podía fácilmente quitársela de encima, algo en su interior le impidió hacerlo.

Finalmente lo soltó y paso una mirada por los suyos que quedaron congelados. Bató otra mirada fría y comenzaron a moverse para irse.

Hanji paseó una última mirada antes de notar algo importante.

— ¿Dónde está Eren?

 **.**

 _Luego de que le ordenaran llevar a la gitana al palacio de justicia para ser azotada cuarenta veces, recibió la noticia de que sería ejecutada públicamente._

 _Y aunque, claramente, no había recibido juicio alguno, era claro que era culpable y una audiencia solo hubiera retrasado lo inevitable._

— _Mañana enviaré a un mensajero al pueblo para que—_

— _Mañana no; hoy._

 _Irvin observo el semblante tan naturalmente serio del juez, que ahora estaba aún más relajado. Peligrosamente relajado._

 _Levi no lo miraba a él, estaba viendo a través de su ventana las calles vacías a causa del Festival que todavía no terminaba. Aunque faltaba poco. Su oficina espaciosa, con un alfombra lustrosa y larga, un escritorio frente a la puerta principal._

— _¿Señor…?—intentó Irvin._

— _Yo mismo daré el anunció. Hoy mismo. Antes de que termine el Festival._

 _Irvin no dijo nada, divido en el shock de su decisión y la confusión que eso conllevaba._

— _Mi señor…—comenzó, pero la mirada de Levi le acalló. Lo entendía y no podía renegar, incluso si no le parecía lo más coherente—Como ordene._

— _Por favor…_

 _Levi miró a Irvin por un momento más, antes de girarse hacia la voz rota que lo llamaba._

 _Farlan, parada en medio de la oficina, con aspecto cansado, la mirada abajo y las muñecas ardiendo por forcejear cuando le quitaron a Isabel._

— _¿Me permite un momento, capitán?—dijo, sin dejar de mirar a Farlan._

— _Sí, señor._

 _El sonido de sus pasos pesados atravesando la habitación y la puerta cerrándose fue todo antes de que quedaran en sepulcral silencio._

 _Y a pesar de que, Farlan tenían mucho que explicar, solo pudo quedarse callado. Sabía que no importaba cuanto rogara, su tío no iba a contenerse. Ni siquiera con él._

 _Antes de que lo notara, su tío estaba frente a él, igual de silencioso._

— _Mírame._

 _La orden no dejaba a lugar ninguna replica. Contuvo la respiración y levantó la vista, viendo el mismo inexpresivo rostro de siempre._

 _Y, sin ninguna palabra, le cruzó una fuerte bofetada en el rostro que lo desestabilizo y le hizo girar la cara._

 _No se atrevió a moverse, sin embargo. Por cobardía o por respeto. Luego sintió como lo tomaba de su camisa y lo sujetaba con dureza. Nuevamente pudo ver la furia burbujear en los ojos de su único familiar vivo._

— _Por favor…_ — _suplicó nuevamente._

 _E increíblemente no era por sí mismo por quien suplicaba. Y Levi lo sabía. Eso lo hizo enfurecer más._

— _No sé qué clase de relación tengas con esa…gitana. Pero agradece que no estés con ella en este mismo instante por ocultar a un delincuente—dicho esto, lo soltó de golpe._

 _Farlan bajó nuevamente la cabeza, temblando._

 _Levi se giró, tomo sus guantes y su tocado. Se giró y se encaminó a la entrada._

— _Esta discusión aún no termina. Partimos en cinco. Te quiero ahí, Farlan._

 _Aun así, no se movió._

 **.**

Irvin observo al joven pálido, delgado, con la mirada perdida en un punto muerto. Sin ningún intención de luchar contra los dos guardias que lo custodiaban.

No importaba si fuera amigo del juez, pero era claro que no recibiría ningún castigo viable. Estaba protegido en cierta forma, pero no se veía ni un poco aliviado por esa noticia. De hecho, apostaba, que hubiera preferido un castigo físico a uno emocional.

Irvin se recordó a sí mismo, que el chico estaba rescatando a la gitana por una razón. Que, incluso, cuando lo habían descubierto no dejo de pelear para evitar que se la llevaran.

E, irónicamente, su tío había decidido a castigarlo de una peor manera. Hacerlo ver la muerte de su amiga, amante o lo que fuera para él.

De todas las cosas que había escuchado y oído del implacable Juez Levi A. esta era, por mucho, la acción más cruel de todas. No solo por eso, sino porque no daba señales de dar a lugar la sentencia y ejecutarla de una vez. Lo estaba haciendo lo más lento y duradero posible.

Y no tenía intención de disimular que lo estaba disfrutando.

.

De repente, la línea de protección se rompió. Tres de sus guardias fueron derribados como papel en el suelo. Otros de los guardias trataron de intervenir y fueron derrumbados del mismo modo, rápido y fuerte.

Sin embargo, contra todo pronóstico, la gente no se abalanzo como loca para llegar a la gitana, todos se quedaron quietos, rodeando a la persona que había derribado a más de cuatro guardias por su propia cuenta.

— ¡Eh, tú!—se atrevió a gritarle otro guardias— ¿¡Quién te crees que-!?

Una lanza salió volando y le rozó el hombro derecho hasta estrellarse contra una carreta adornada a un lado del capitán.

La gente exclamó al mismo tiempo en voz alta, impactada, pero incapaz de reaccionar o de intervenir. Al igual que los soldados y –para sorpresa de todos- también del Juez Levi A.

Pero no por las razones que todos creían.

 **.**

Eren estaba de pie, firme y claramente furioso. Aunque era algo delgado y hasta hace unos momentos había bailado con tanta delicadeza, ahora mismo parecía tener un dominio completamente natural.

Se giró sobre su eje, mirando con ferocidad a las personas a su alrededor, retándolos a detenerlo. Nadie lo hizo. Se inclinó sobre el guardia que tenía unas llaves colgado en su cintura y se las quito sin el mínimo remordimiento.

Con calma, pero determinadamente se dirigió al cepo y subió a la pequeña tribuna improvisada. Suavizó sus gestos cuando vio el estado de su amiga.

Tenía parte del rostro hinchado por los golpes, con sangre en la comisura de su labio. Tenía un seno de fuera por sus ropas rasgadas, y la espalda estaba llena de los cortantes latigazos que había recibido. Rastros de basura, fluidos propios y sin ninguna clase de calzado, con las rodillas y los muslos raspados.

Su mirada estaba perdida, parecía no reaccionar a lo que pasaba y Eren temía que así fuera.

Busco la llave para abrir el cepo.

— ¡Tú, gitano!

El grito de él Juez resonó por toda la plaza. Eren levantó la vista de golpe, pero no se amedrento ni un poco, cuando supo que le hablaba directamente a él. Tampoco se movió.

—Baja inmediatamente—gruñó, baja pero claramente.

Por fin, ambos se miraron a los ojos. Y lo hicieron sin ningún tipo de vestigio de sentimientos del pasado que los enlazaban. Era fuego contra fuego en sus miradas y ninguno iba a ceder.

Levi tenía más poder por el mero hecho de ser Juez, la máxima autoridad, pero se equivocaba sí creía que a Eren eso lo intimidaba.

Tenía tantas ganas de decirle lo que pensaba, de exponerlo frente a todo el mundo. Pero no le permitiría verlo recordar esos momentos. Quería asegurarse de que no era así, aunque realmente era una vil mentira.

—Lo haré, su señoría—gritó de regreso—Pero primero liberaré a mi compañera.

— ¡Ni siquiera te atrevas!

Su amenaza solo fue el detonante. Eren giró la llave y quito la parte superior que mantenían a Isabel cautiva de los brazos y cabeza.

Las personas dieron otra exclamación de asombro. La razón era clara.

Nunca nadie se había atrevido a retar al Juez Levi de esa manera.

El rostro de Levi se deformó en rabia y no se molestó en disimularlo. Nadie se atrevió a intervenir. Ni siquiera Irvin, quién también estaba de espectador ante tal escena, sin saber bien cómo reaccionar. El campo de batalla no lo había preparado para esto.

— ¡Como osas desafiarme!

Eren se paró más recto y no dudo en que su voz se escuchara como un gran estruendo.

— ¡Ya estoy cansado de callar!—hizo una pausa— ¡Ella, es la representación exacta del maltrato al que ha sometido a mi pueblo!

Farlan abrió más los ojos, mirando fijamente al gitano.

— ¡Vienes aquí, pregonando dar justicia a un acto nefasto, pero solo porque te conviene!—lo señaló directamente— ¡Solo porque ansias eliminarnos a _nosotros_ por una estúpida venganza personal!

— ¡No te atrevas a…!

— ¡Y todos…! —continuó, mirando a su alrededor— ¡Te siguen como ovejas ciegas porque les has hecho creer que somos lo peor! ¡Pero la verdad, es que ni siquiera te importa el incendio! ¡Ni los niños!

— ¡Esa es una blasfemia!

— ¡Mira esto!—gritó, señalando a Isabel— ¡Este es el alcance de tu misericordia! ¡Esto es lo que le ofreces a París y no solo a los gitanos! Sino a todos…

— ¡SILENCIO!

— ¡JUSTICIA!

Parecía que había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Eren deseo decirlo, porque ahora su pecho estaba agitado, pero sin tanta tensión, o al menos la suficiente dada su posición.

Se giró, y ayudó para acomodarla en la tribuna, acostada, agotada por el la tortura.

Levi se puso de pie y camino dos pasos al frente, los guardias se hicieron a un lado, sin intenciones de meterse en su camino.

—Escucha mis palabras, gitano—dijo sin alterarse pero con una mirada aterradora—Pagaras por tu insolencia.

Eren quiso reír, de ironía, de ira, de frustración y tristeza, todo a la vez.

—Oh, mi señor—dijo con tono meloso y falso—Coronamos al bufón equivocado, porque al único que veo aquí eres tú…

Se oyeron un par de risas ahogadas, pero lo que más preocupó a los soldados eran las miradas calculadoras de los ciudadanos que se clavaron el juez, esperando algo. Alguna respuesta, evaluándolo y probándolo.

Levi se giró a su capitán.

—Arréstelo—ordenó.

Irvin asintió y mando a cuatro hombres, sin rechistar.

Eren no se inmutó. Dio un rápido vistazo a Jean, quién apenas y asintió, pero pudo notarlo.

Se quedó parado, impasible. Luego vio a los cuatros soldados que se acercaban a él.

—Cuatro hombres contra uno…que valientes…—se mofó—Olvida uno, capitán. No olvide a los hombres que deje en el suelo.

—Baja de ahí, gitano—dijo uno de ellos.

Necesitaba ganar más tiempo. Se giró a Levi, quién aun temblaba de furia y con el ceño fruncido a más no poder.

—Oh, su señoría—dijo con voz melosa, regalando una de sus mejores sonrisas seductoras— ¿No quisiera encargarse de mi usted mismo? Después de todo, usted y yo, pues…

— ¿Qué…?—empezó Farlan.

Una flecha rasgo el viento y se estrelló esta vez contra el carruaje real que estaba junto a Irvin.

Salió un humo extraño junto con un olor irritante que hizo que los que estaban cerca gritaran y se dispersaran.

Irvin intentó controlar a Mike, que se volvió loco cuando la explosión estalló cerca, asustándolo. El capitán cayó bruscamente pero logró evitar golpear su cabeza.

Tosió con fuerza, mientras el humo irritaba su garganta y sus ojos. Ya había sentido algo así antes, había experimentado esta clase de defensa en el campo de batalla, pero no creía verlo nunca en Paris. _(3)_

— ¡Capitán!—gritó un soldado al que pudo distinguir— ¡¿Está bien, capitán?!

— ¡Lo esto!—gritó de vuelta— ¡Tú y tú, no se separen del Juez Levi! ¡Ustedes vengan conmigo!

— ¡Si señor!

Por fin, respiró aire fresco y trato de enfocar bien su vista para enfocar a su enemigo. La gente corría en todas direcciones, porque al parecer no había sido la única flecha con una bomba de humo en ella.

— ¡Primer escuadrón!—gritó— ¡Cerquen los alrededores, a las salidas, callejuelas, atajos, barrancas! ¡Cúbranlo todo! ¡Que ningún gitano escape! ¡Rápido!

Las sombras a su alrededor eran más de civiles y soldados intentando organizarse, y de hecho, no se veía ningún otro enemigo.

— ¡Capitán!—llamó Levi, siendo escoltado por otros guardias, alertas— ¡Busque a esos gitanos!

—Sí, señor.

Irvin comenzó a caminar y empujo a otros civiles que se le atravesaron en el camino, hasta llegar a la tribuna, la cual, por supuesto, se encontraba vacía.

Se giró y distinguió una figura peleando con un soldado y golpeándolo con un simple palo de madera hasta dejarlo en el suelo.

El gitano tenía una mirada feroz y decisiva que se cruzó con la suya. Corrió de inmediato para intentar atraparlo, lo que no esperaba, era que el gitano no huyó, se le enfrentó y fue el primero en atacar.

Su palo estaba por estrellarse directamente en su rostro pero puso su antebrazo a tiempo. Lo supo por un instante. Lo había subestimado. El chico no sabía mucho de disciplina pero era claro que las calles le habían enseñado a defenderse y muy bien, no por nada había derribado a cinco soldado a la vez.

Aprovechó eso para darle un golpe en las costillas, haciéndolo retroceder. Irvin guardó su espada. Sabía que el Juez Levi lo quería vivo y sin heridas, mejor. Solo necesitaba ser fuerte para poder llevárselo.

Sin embargo, el chico se abalanzó sobre él, aferrándose a su abdomen y aunque el peso no era mayor al suyo, fue suficiente para desestabilizarlo y hacerlo caer, Irvin debajo de Eren.

El chico tomó una piedra y estuvo a punto de estrellarla contra su cabeza, pero nuevamente Irvin le detuvo y le propio un rodillazo en su cintura. Logró girarlo y tratar de sujetarlo de las muñecas, pero otro golpe de una tercera persona lo empujó y lo hizo caer a un lado.

Eren se levantó antes de que pudiera sujetarlo de nuevo, tomó un cuchillo con su pie derecho _(4)_ y lo puso al filo de su garganta mientras que con el otro lo sujetaba en el cuerpo de su pecho.

Se miraron fijamente, cara a cara, ambos jadeantes. Irvin notó la furia en los ojos del chico, pero tampoco se movió, ni tampoco movió la navaja que podría desgarrarle la garganta en un instante.

Y, por un instante, hubo un parpadeo de arrepentimiento y compasión. O al menos eso comprendió, ya que el chico se hizo a un lado en un movimiento fluido y se echó a correr, dejándolo a él atrás.

Se levantó de golpe y trató de seguirlo, pero no pudo darle alcance entre tanta gente.

Simplemente vio su cabellera castaña perderse entre el gentío y el caos.

 **.**

No hubo pérdidas humanas y tampoco daños materiales, más que el de la carreta, la carroza y el tribunal que quedó abandonado, con la sangre de su ocupante ausente.

Nadie vio nada. Los gitanos desaparecieron como humo entre sus manos, sin ser detectados.

Muy pocos ciudadanos se quedaron en la plaza y otros pocos fueron atrapados y golpeados por los soldados, creyendo que eran los gitanos.

Cuando los dejaron ir, Irvin reunió a su gente a organizarse. La verdad, era que la tarea apenas había empezado.

Empezaron a interrogar a todos aquellos que quedaron atrapados en medio del enfrentamiento.

El Juez Levi A. regresó al Palacio de Justicia, serio e impasible.

— Ya interrogamos a todos los aldeanos y a los hogares adyacentes. Nadie ha visto nada, señor—dijo Irvin, parado frente a él.

Farlan también estaba a su lado. Los guardias no lo abandonaron en ningún momento, por el contrario, cuando comenzó el ataque, lo sujetaron para evitar que huyera. Aunque no es como si lo hubiera hecho.

—Me dice que había enviado hombres a asegurar la zona y no capturó ningún gitano.

—Lo hice. Pero los gitanos no entraron al campo de batalla, señor. Atacaron desde lejos. Y no fueron muchos. Tal vez diez o quince a lo mucho. Creo que el resto ya había escapado cuando estaba anunciado la captura de la gitana.

Hubo un pequeño silencio. El juez no se atrevió a contradecirlo, sabiendo que tenía la razón.

—Esos dos gitanos—comenzó— La asesina y E—

Hubo un pequeño titubeo en su voz.

—El otro agitados. Ellos no pudieron haber huido tan lejos. Ella estaba casi muerta y él se quedó a pelear aun.

Irvin lo sabía. Y también sabía que el chico no pudo habérsela llevado solo, corriendo el peligro de que los capturaran a ambos.

—Lo sé. Estamos revisando la zona, señor. El problema es que los ciudadanos esta…asustados. Y no precisamente de los gitanos.

— ¿Cómo dices?—dijo levantando la cabeza de tirón.

—Mis soldados confundieron a varios de los pueblerinos con gitanos, debido a ellos algunos fueron sometidos y creen que fue con toda la intención de no dejar escapar a nadie.

Levi lo miro a los ojos con ira, pero no contra él. Sino contra sí mismo y contra Eren.

Se giró, mirando por la ventana nuevamente.

Se había dejado llevar por sus emociones. No importaba que tan irritado fuera, él nunca se enojaba de esa forma ni perdía el control de esa manera.

Pero su furia y su sed de venganza se habían desatado en el instante en el que vio a Eren bailar en el escenario. Su humor y su paciencia habían llegado a su punto de quiebre por la forma en que lo provocó y por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentía que había tomado la decisión incorrecta.

Sí hubiera esperado al día siguiente, todo hubiera salido a la perfección. Pero, la verdad era que quería vengarse de Eren y solo pensó en ello. Sin mencionar, que ahora el pueblo parecía haberse apartado de su buen juicio por él. Por un capricho.

Y era la verdad.

Desde que conoció a Eren así había sido todo. Un capricho. Uno que lo desesperaba tanto como le encantaba. Y toda su cordura se había ido al caño en el momento en que lo conoció y mantuvo su furtiva relación.

Hacía tiempo que no pensaba en eso.

Pero si en alguna parte de su memoria, quedaba algún rastro de arrepentimiento o ternura por lo que había sido, ahora solo podía pensar en hacerle pagar su humillación.

No podía volver a perder el control. No otra vez.

" _Tengo que jugar bien mis próximas cartas. O pondré al pueblo en mi contra."_

—Puedo creer—comenzó Irvin, después de un largo silencio—que el gitano pidió _asilo_ _(5)_ en alguna parte.

Levi asintió en aceptación.

—Puedo iniciar una búsqueda en los establecimientos marcados en la zona—sugirió.

Levi no contestó. En vez de eso, clavó la mirada en la enorme iglesia que era símbolo religioso de Paris. Y ahora, estaba abierta a todos y todas. Una idea brillo de repente en su cabeza.

—Notre Dame.

— ¿Señor?

—Empiecen por Notre Dame—dijo mirándolo.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **(1)**.- Cepo: Esta palabra tienes varias definiciones y podía ser aplicada tanto como el lugar a donde llevaban a las personas para castigarlas o puede ser un objeto de tortura como el que menciona en el la lectura.

 **(2)**.- Toro de Falaris: Método de tortura popular en la edad media. Se metía al individuo en su interior y después se encendía un fuego bajo la barriga del toro. Los gritos de la víctima salían por la boca del toro y parecía que mugía.

 **(3)**.- Bombas de humo hechas con un huevo, talco y una navaja, que al tener contacto con el suelo estallan revelando una cortina de humo dando tiempo al ninja de escapar. Su origen es poco preciso.

 **(4)**.- Algunas habilidad que tenían los contorsionistas, aunque también se pueden dar en casos comunes. Eren es bailarín, por lo tanto, ha aprendido a manejar muy bien su cuerpo.

 **(5)**.- Asilo: Es un santuario o lugar de refugio que pone a un criminal al abrigo de las persecuciones de la justicia. No se podía verificar, sin cometer un sacrilegio, arrancar o sacar con violencia a un hombre del asilo en que se había refugiado.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones.**

Notarán que este capítulo se basó únicamente en la película de Disney, en el "nudo" de la trama principal.

Después de estar –literalmente- escribiendo y borrando constantemente durante todos estos meses, me decidí finalmente a basarme únicamente en la adaptación de Disney. Ya que –como algunos sabrán- la obra original es muy extensa, complicada y sobre todo más "revuelta".

Me explico, que no solo el jorobado es el principal protagonista. Todos tienen sus historias y son bastantes complicadas. Así que cuando noté que no podía hacer algo así sin que algo faltara o se agregará, mejor me voy con algo más sencillo para trabajarlo con más ahínco.

Y sí, seguiré metiendo ciertas y sutiles detalles de la obra original de Víctor Hugo, pero nada más.

Espero que hayan notado el pasado de algunos protagonistas, no todos están completos y no todos los "misterios" han sido resueltos. Tranquilos, esto es poco a poco.

Sé que a algunos les decepcionara la poca interacción entre el trio –o cuarteto- amoroso. Pero no podía simplemente hacer que se conocieran, se revolcaran y ya está. Tranquilos, las partes hot también llegaran pronto.

Por ahora, quise desarrollar lo que va a hacer la historia principal; la caza de Eren y la persecución de los gitanos. Para no alargar tanto los capítulos y que se volvieran tediosos.

Puse partes de guerra y les juro que se me complica mucho, no sé porque. Me era difícil crearlo en mi mente y al final mejor me copio de películas de acción. Sorry-not-sorry.

Creo que es todo.

* * *

 **Nota final:**

Ni idea de cuándo habrá nuevo capítulo.

Ahora que tengo más claro cómo proceder espero que sea más rápido.

Pero tengo otros fics que actualizar primero.

Por eso metí un capitulo tan largo- al menos lo fue para mí-.

* * *

 **¡Un enorme agradecimiento a las personas que dejaron review! (Prometo contestarlos pronto) ¡Gracias también a los que le dieron fav/follow! ¡Y también a las que me siguen desde las sombras!**

* * *

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. Saludos.

* * *

 _ **Atte. Ari.**_


End file.
